6th period is Hell
by poofpowerlol18
Summary: Hinata is a pretty and a nice girl you expecther to have no problems right WRONG.Hinata is constantly being bullied bytheguys in her 6th period class.Whatwillshe when the bulling is taken tofar.PAIRINGS:NARUHINA SASUHINA KIBAHINA GARAHINA NEJITENAND some other
1. Smile Hinata

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto but I do own this story

Author's note: first fic I hope you likey :D

Summery: Hinata is a sweet and pretty girl you'd expect to have loads of friends right, WRONG. Hinata is constantly bullied by the boys in her 6th period Spanish class. What will she do when the bullying is taken too far? NARUHINA, SASUHINA, KIBAHINA, and NEJITEN. Some other pairings going on.

**6th****Period is Hell**

'_**GOOD MORNING, THIS IS AMFC GIVING YOU THE BEST MUSIC ACROSS KONOHA.'**_

Hinata woke up to the sound of her annoying alarm clock. She wasn't the type of girl that would just press SNOOZE so she can catch a few Z's.

No. she HAD to get up. After an annoyed groan she got out of bed and hummed to the song that was playing on the radio.

She did the essentials brushed her teeth, washed her face, got dressed and checked off her list she said to herself every morning.

"Shoes check

Hair check

Homework check

Saying goodbye to mom….oh I almost forgot"

She walked over to a small closet that was next to her dresser. Inside there was a small picture fame on a brown wooden table. It was surrounded with candles and scent sticks. Hinata lit one of the scent sticks and fragrant smoke circled around her mother's picture framed. It glistened at every aspect of Hinata's mothers face. It gave Hinata chills to see her mom in a picture frame every morning. She's supposed to be in every picture frame in the house like she used to be and she's supposed to be the one taking pictures of herself with her children and loving wife and she's supposed be running to Hinata to get her to smile for the camera one more time. She couldn't believe how camera shy her daughter turned out to be. She would chase her all over the house until she would give up and she would give her a huge bear hug and then say "all right enough with the mushy stuff. SMILE". It's funny how Hinata can remember her voice perfectly and how when she goes down stairs she still thinks she's going to see a huge smile and long wavy indigo hair helping the maids make breakfast. It's funny how life is? Now this picture of mom is the only picture of mom left in the house. It's funny how that is too.

Hinata mumbled in a sad tone.

"Bye mom… please wish me luck today at school, I'm going to need it."

She huffed as she got off her knees and headed for the door. She felt so alone in her huge mansion even though it was filled with maids and buttlers. Oh and don't forget that business people visit and sleep over all the time. Her family was famous business pursuers the Hyugas. Her father was the CEO of Hyuga Inc. They were well respected in Konoha and known all over the world but Hinata never felt a bit glorious.

Hinata noticed a figure walking toward her. She sighed when she noticed it was one of her maids.

"Hinata-sama the door was locked this morning I could have helped you get you get ready. Hinata I'm afraid you are not letting me do my job." The maid explained with worry on her face.

Hinata looked to the floor.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to put you through the trouble." She felt very bad for locking her out.

"Oh hinata…. I am afraid you are way too nice," the maid said as she walked off.

Hinata made it down the long corridors and tiring stair steps. She made it too the dining room where she saw her father stiff as ever reading the paper. He didn't have a business suit on so that meant he was taking the day off instead he wore the traditional white Hyuaga robes.

He glanced up and said "Good Morning" then went back to his newspaper. Five seats down from her father Hyuaga Hiashi was Hyuaga Hanabi. She was Hinata's 11 year old little sister. Hanabi glanced up and acknowledged her sister with a sly grin. Hanabi kind of looked like Hinata except Hinata was petite and hanabi was said to be a bit taller than her average height a 11 year would be.

Hanabi also had brown shoulder length hair while Hinata had her mother's indigo color that was up to her lower back.

"Morning doof," Hanabi chucked

"Morning onee-chan," Hinata sighed.

As you can tell this was a huge dining room with a beautiful long oak table. The table held about 28 seats and was covered with a long red sheet the crossed from one end to the other and that was on top of a white laced table cloth that reached the floor. The table was also covered with various table ornaments.

Hinata didn't really get much respect from her father and sister. Hinata was just always in the way for the both them. Still Hinata loved them and wanted to prove who she was, but every time didn't work out so well.

As Hinata sat across from Hanabi someone walked in the dining room. It was Neji Hyuaga. Hinata's cousin. He was wearing his boy version of her uniform since they went to the same school and had long girly hair same length as hers. Neji had a white strip of cloth covering a hyuaga secret she was not allowed to speak of. She had to admit that his cousin always looked very handsome.

Neji went to sit next to hinata while the maids served them there breakfast.

"Good morning Hinata-sama did you have a nice sleep" Neji asked with a smile he seemed to be the only one in her house who respected Hinata and treated her like a human being.

"Um….m-morning Neji ni-san yes I did," hinata replied "Are we walking to school together"

"Of course, you can count on it" Neji said with a cool face as he motioned a high five. Hinata giggled as she high fived him back.

"OH…quit the act Neji ni-san," Hanabi interrupted very bluntly "We all know that you're only being nice to her because you feel bad that she is the failure of the family" It was true though Hinata was known for being the failure of the family. Mostly because she isn't the top of her class like every Hyuaga is supposed to be. She gets good grades but she was never good enough. She stinks at anything to do with athletics and it is expected that all hyauga children especially at a high rank like Hinata was to succeed greatly at one sports. Also martial arts which is a big deal in the Hyuaga household and was enforced on all main branch and high second branch children to take every Saturday. Hinata is beat by her 11 year old sister every time they train. This is an embarrassment to the eldest daughter of the ceo and head of the Hyuaga family. Her attitude is also very shy, lacks confidence, and the attitude to fufill her birthright as head of the family.

"Stop being so mean Hanabi. I mean we all know that you're just jealous that Hinata is cuter than you," Neji blotted back with a smirk.

Hanabi gave a very mad face and grunted while I couldn't help but smile.

"HEY WHIPE THAT STUPID ASS SMILE OFF YOUR WEAKLING FACE NEED I REMIND YOU WHO CAN BEAT YOU UP IN 2 SECONDS. THAT'S GOTTA BE VERY EMBARASSING FOR YOUR HUUUH!" Hanabi yelled furiously.

"ENOUGH!" Hyuaga Hiashi said his face still emotionless in his paper. Not even bothering to look at Hanabi, Hinata, or Neji.

With that Hanabi calmed down ashamed and all was quiet.

"Well then," finally Neji interrupted the silence "I'm stuffed. C'mon Hinata lets go,"

"O-ok," Hinata said. Hinata stood up from her seat said goodbye to her father who still sat emotionless then at Hanabi who gave her a dirty look. Hinata was used to those looks but they still hurt badly.

Hinata followed Neji out the door but stopped to check uniform. Her uniform was white, grey, blue, and black. The summer uniform was basically a black sweater vest over a white short sleaved shirt and a bow as her neck tie. The skirt was plaid blue, black, white, and grey. It was complete with white slightly under the knee long socks. Her winter uniform had a grey blazer over with the school symbol on it.

Hinata walked out the high class umber door of her mansion. She breathed in the beautiful scents of garden and fresh spring air. She and Neji had many small conversations as they walked past the beautiful fountain on their property and through their black painted high gates.

This was probably the only part of the day that Hinata can have some peace and serenity next to lunch. They continued to walk as Hinata's eyes glistened as she looked up at the sun. She smiled and hummed the song that was playing on the radio earlier in her room. Peaceful with her cousin Neji just how she liked it.

Two girls were walking behind them and Hinata knew them well because they were in her grade, they walked passed Hinata and Neji and made sure to motion Hinata a dirty look. Hinata's eyes dropped. She started to worry and was very upset. She didn't care about they're dirty look because they give her dirty looks all the time but the fact that Neji was right next to her noticeing all this. Neji gave a confused look then raised an eyebrow at Hinata.

"Do you know those two girls?," Neji asked suspiciously.

"Uh…yeah," Hinata replied nervously. Her face started warming up and she looked to the floor.

"Why did they just grill you?," He asked again with a protective look on his face.

Hinata's eyes widened. She didn't want Neji to know her secret. If he knew than he wouldn't treat her like he would normally. He would feel disappointed, ashamed, and worst of all pity her. He never did. Everyone else thought he did but he didn't. He was nice to her because he liked her as herself. He Never Pitied Her.

"U-um w-what do you mean," Hinata said stumbling over her words. Her face was hot and red with fear. She just choked it was the end for her.

"To tell you the truth I don't see you hanging out with anyone other than me and Tenten. Have you been making friends?" Neji asked again, the questions just kept comeing.

Neji stopped walking and turned to face Hinata. Hinata looked up at him with a red face of embarrassment.

"You're my younger cousin and since I'm in a lower branch in the family it is my outmost duty to look after you, especially since your father took me in. Not to mention you're my favorite cousin too and I worry about you sometimes. If anyone messes with tell me I will rip their face apart no matter who they are. I have your back through anything I want to let you know that. But you have to tell me whenever something happens. I know you keep it from me you have to tell me or I won't know Ok," Neji finished. He's been telling the same corny speech to Hinata for as long as she could remember. He always thought something was bothering Hinata. Yes, he is that paranoid. Now something is and he can feel it so he's on his watch on her 24/7.

Hinata just looked at him. She was scared because ever found out he would make things more complicated, although deep inside she wanted to tell him so badly. She wanted to tell how hurt she was and what she was going through but she didn't want to burden him. He was so busy lately with student council stuff and honors classes and soccer. This would just make him stressed and in as much pain as her. She just didn't want him to be bothered. It would rip her apart.

Also worst case scenario he'll get in loads of fights and he'll probably win most of them because he is the captain of the martial arts team. Still what if he'll be out numbered then he'll get really hurt and NO.

Hinata started to get a headache she felt tears coming but held them back.

"O-oh u-um it's not like that," Hinata finally mumbled trying to cover up her panic "The thing is those girls asked me where I got a pin I was wearing and asked me how much it was and they got all mad when I told them how much. I tried to tell them they could have it if they wanted it but got even madder. So they've been giving me dirty looks since but don't worry they're known for being nasty to everyone. It's just jealousy heh heh."

She was telling the truth but that was only 30% of the real story.

Neji stared at Hinata with worried white eyes. Hinata gulped her face still red.

"Ok, but still if someone gives you a problem tell me," Neji said with a serious face.

"O-ok," Hinata said. She didn't want to break her promise but she had too. She had to for Neji ni-san

They kept on walking until they made to the end of the street. They waited awhile. Some cars passed by and a black cat crossed their path. Hinata smiled while Neji was rambeling on that the black cat gave them bad luck because she was late.

Neji looked at his watch for the fifth time and grunted.

"She always does this," Neji complained but his face still managed to remain cool and collected"She's so slow,"

Hinata smiled.

"Maybe we came too early," Hinata said

"No we arrived at the usual time. She is just lazy and wakes up too late so she runs out of the house late. If she is going to keep doing this were not waiting for her in the morning anymore." Neji said

"Oh please Neji you know you couldn't do that," Hinata said slyly "You just can't stay away from her hehe."

Neji looked at her then looked away with a slight blush on his cheek. It was true.

"NEJI HINATA SOO SORRY!" Someone yelled at them. Neji and hinata turned around to see who it was.

OK THERE IT IS THE END OF THE FISRT CHAPTER FINALLY. UM I GUESS YOU CAN FIGURE OUT WHO THE PERSON IS THAT IS CALLING OUT TO THEM BUT IF NOT THEN THIS IS A CLIFFHANGER. THIS STORY IS BASED ON ME BEING BULLIED IN THE BEGINNING OF THE YEAR BY THE GUYS IN MY 6TH PERIOD CLASS. AT FIRST I DIDN'T UNDER STAND WHY BUT THEN I FIGURED IT WAS BECAUSE THEY WERE JUST TRYING TO FLIRT AND TALK TO ME. BUT THAT GOT ME EVEN MORE MAD BECAUSE THAT'S SUCH AN ELEMENTRY SCHOOL MOVEL. PATHETIC. THEY STILL KINDA STILL BULLY ME BUT NOT AS MUCH AS THEY WOULD BEFORE. THEY TOOK IT TOO FAR BEFORE TO FIND OUT HOW FAR KEEP READING AND REVIEW.

Oh this is the edited version so I changed the uniforms

.

the first column forth picture minus the jacket since it's spring and imagine that boy version for the guys :3

review review review


	2. Secret life of a bullied teenager

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto but I do own this story

Author's note: ok um 3 reviews must try harder heh heh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

Tenten appeared livelier than ever. Her hair was up in two buns as usual but would never get tired of seeing.

"Hey Tenten," hinata asked "Did you see the new episode of Secret Life of and American Teenager."

"Yeah I did!" tenten yelled out as she bent down to tie her shoelaces. She probably had forgotten because she was in such a rush." Who knew Ricky was sexually abused when he was younger. What a shocker,"

"Nice job being 10 minutes late. It's called an alarm clock ever heard of it" Neji said annoyed.

"Shut up Neji," Tenten yelled getting up from the ground "I was up late studying last night and I accidently hit the snooze button ok."

"Right, you ACCIDENTLY hit the snooze button," Neji said sarcastically.

Hinata loved Neji and Tenten. They were her best friends but there were times when Hinata felt like a third wheel around them. She knew her cousin liked tenten. It was obvious to her but didn't know if it was obvious to tenten.

Neji is the type of person who would ignore and give dirty looks to if he didn't like a person. If Neji did like a person as a friend and enjoys their company, like how he is with me, then he is extremely nice to that person and caring. Although they way he acts with tenten is a mixture of both so that has to mean that he likes her. he

He teases her a lot and blushes whenever she gets close. Not to mention the times Hinata has eavesdropped on them alone, they acted so flirty. For Hinata it was the cutest thing if they ever got together.

Also there is no doubt in the world that Tenten doesn't like Neji. She always dresses really cute for him, blushes, and always works really hard studying so she can be in the same classes as him.

So they both like each other but it isn't official. What's holding them you ask? It's not like they haven't kissed or done anything its obvious again that they have.

So why aren't they going out yet? Don't worry your not alone it was a mystery to Hinata as well.

They began to walk to school passing a drug store, and a park. The beautiful spring air was blowing as birds chirped and elementary school kids played in the playground waiting for their classes to start.

Again for Hinata this was bliss.

"Oh hinata" Tenten began "What did you make for lunch today?"

"Huh…uh I made just some fried shrimp with rice and a couple of California rolls" She said waking up from lala land.

"Oooo I love your cooking Hinata," tenten said happily

"I know that's why I made a bento for you too." Hinata smiled

Tenten hugged hinata's head while shrieking happily." Oh I love you hinata I love you love you I love you KYA!!!!"

"Ugh hinata you don't have to waste you cooking skills on her," Neji said while swishing some of his long brown hair back.

"Stupid Neji you're just jealous that Hinata can cook for me and put a smile on my face," Tenten snapped back

"Uh…actually tenten," Hinata said "Neji is actually a really good cook too. H-he cooked us some thing in our cabin by the lake and it tasted

Delicious.

Tenten gave a really surprised look to hinata actually it was more like an "You've got to be kidding me he's good at that too. Is there anything he isn't good at?" look.

"See I'm not like you that I burn everything in the microwave,"

Neji chucked back.

Tenten stuck her tongue out at him. Hinata giggled.

"So now that you know I'm a good cook. Do I satisfy your taste buds?"

Neji said with a sexy smirk on his face.

Tenten Blushed fierily and even hinata blushed a bit. There he goes with his famous model sexy irresistible smirk pff why doesn't he just torture tenten while he's at it. He loves to do that to her cause he knows what her reaction would be. Poor Tenten she is probably having so many dirty thoughts right now, some with Neji with an apron on and ONLY an apron on.

Hinata noticed some blood escaping from tenten's nose so she changed the subject.

"Uh so guys um… D-did you know midterms are in two weeks," Hinata said

"WHAT!" Tenten yelled "I didn't know that!"

"Of course you didn't," Neji said

"SHUT UP NEJI!" Tenten yelled stinking her tongue out at Neji.

They all continued walking passing a police station and a park, until they finally starting seeing the school in view. Some teenagers rushed into the school while others stayed out in front texting and gossiping with their friends. A couple of jocks were tossing a football on the lawn while some freshmen were scribbling copied homework.

Tenten made a stop at Linda's. Linda's is a store right across the school that makes a heavy profit from the hungry teenagers. Half of the school get their lunch from Linda's but there is an issue of space because Linda's is incredibly small so it is always cramped in their.

Tenten took a bagel and cream cheese and rushed out.

"Thanks for waiting guys," Tenten smiled

They continued to walk to the school. With just one block away from the school girls already started saying hi to Neji and squealing at his good looks. A lot of people also waved and smiled at tenten too. No one said hi to hinata. No one ever did.

The first bell rang and a tsunami of teenagers started walking towards the school.

"Oh I'll see at lunch time Hinata!!" Tenten said quikly as she started to get carried of by the crowd.

"Yes see you later Hinata-sama," Neji yelled as he followed Tenten.

Hinata watched her two friends off. Hinata swallowed hard as she looked at the school. This was the hardest part of the day for her.

Without the protection of her handsome and sweet cousin and her cheerful double bun girlfriend, the school was a cold and scary place.

Hinata began to walk into the school with the feeling that someone was watching her.

Naruto yawned scratching his head. He looked up again to see if she was into the school yet.

Sasuke just finished making out the second girl the morning. Sasuke smiled at the girl then looked to see Naruto in La La Land.

"Hey Naruto your looking really cute with that shirt on," Said a girl with blond curly hair on sasuke's left. "Why don't you like to kiss me anymore? I used to be your favorite."

The girl crossed her arm and laid back against the tree. Naruto and Sasuke were on the school lawn chilling with the two of the schools

Many loose junior girls.

Naruto ignored her and continued to look at the school. Sasuke snickered and put his arm around the pouting blond.

"Naruto's been such a grumpy wart lately hasn't he," Sasuke said "Guess he's to busy staring at hinata,"

"Ew why would I look at her," Naruto said with a blank expression on his face.

"Yeah Sasuke you were so right about her. She is such a doof," Said the red head on sasuke's right.

"Rich Bitch thinks she's better than us," snarled the blonde.

"Heh looks like you guys are jealous she got bigger tits than both of you," Sasuke smirked ignoring the two girls' shocked and hurt looks " She fucking Hot,"

Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"What," Sasuke snapped

"You're a hypocrite," Naruto said with an attitude " You start all these bullshit rumors about her and make the whole school hate her. Then you say she's hot. You're a dick."

"ha tell me something I don't know," Sasuke said laying back "Besides it's all part of the plan. What you starting to like her now,"

"pff no way," Naruto said with the most serious and cold face he could make " I hate her,"

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Woohoo second chapter yay. I introduced Nejiten in this chapter.

Also I made Sasuke the villain/dick head player guy. But c'mon it's the perfect role for him. I also starting some new mysteries here. Like whats up with the relationship with Sasuke and Naruto? Why is Naruto in such a bad mood and why does he hate hinata? Keep reading to find out.


	3. Hinata's schedule

I know I know I haven't submitted in a while and I'm sorry I was gonna give up on this story but my love for naruhina made me want to KEEP GOING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHAAAAAAAAA

**WARNING:** my spelling and grammar suck and I DOUBT spell-check will fix all of my mistakes so I apologize.

Hinata's pov

Right when I entered the high school I could feel a gust of misery. There was misery everywhere. The whole place was a hell hole that sucked up everyone's individuality and the size of the school didn't make it any better. Konoha high school was a small school. So everyone knew each other and everyone was in each other's business. Konoha high school was the third high school in the city and it was the best. After middle school people get chosen at random at what high school they attend.

Most middle schoolers pray they go to this school because it seems like the easiest nicest little high school. Thinking everyone is nice because they all know each other. Well that's until they actually start attending. Out of the three schools this school is known for the most drama. Sure unlike the other schools there aren't many problems with fights, drugs, and normal big high school problems but there are so many backstabbers and shit talkers in every corner.

The only good thing about the school might be that there aren't that many clicks. Everyone is friends with everybody. Or maybe that's a bad thing?

I first stopped at my locker to get all of my books for my morning classes. I looked in my mirror and realized how tired I looked. I noticed I've been like that ever since that incident. In the corner of my eye I could see Sugietsu walking toward me. I looked down preparing for the worst. My face went blood red when he smacked my ass. I looked at him with total astonishment and disgust.

"What you gonna do somethin!!" he hollered at me all smug and ghetto.

I looked down. What could I do? All of me wanted to smack him right there. But, I couldn't. He had so many things against me.

He chuckled and grinned with his ugly shark like teeth showing.

"I thought so," Sugietsu finally said. He put his whole hand on my face and shoved me hard. That caused half of my body to enter to my locker. I caught myself and dusted myself off. The first bell rang and I repeated the same thought in my head as I walked to first period.

'Three more years and I'm out of here' 'Three more years and I'm out of here' 'Three more years and I'm out of here' 'Three more years and I'm out of here' 'Three more years and I'm out of here'

Alright everyone now its time for Hinata's schedule overview. It has all you need to now about my classes, periods, Who's in them that are good and who's bad. Shall we begin my horrible school day?

First period – algebra I

Ok In the beginning of the year I thought my first period was gonna be my hell for the day because it had 3 of the worst people in the world. My ex boyfriend who hates my guts, a guy who I grew up with who I grew up with that I rejected and now he hates my guts, and finally a really creepy guy who sits behind me that I think hates my guts.

Ok Hero-kun is a guy I met this summer and we went out. I didn't really like him but he asked me out. I just couldn't say no I mean I would feel so guilty. So I said yes hoping that I could forget about the other guy I was madly in love with. Well anyway he ended up breaking up with me at the end of vacation and I wasn't sad or anything. I should've been sad but I just wasn't. I never even fully understood why he broke up with me. Oh and get this he hates me now and insults me every time he gets a chance. I'm so confused though because he's the one who broke up with me. So why does he hate me!? I guess I'm just easy to hate.

Alright next is Shino. He was one of my best friends in middle school. We stopped being friends when he confessed to me this summer and I just didn't feel that way for him. I still wanted to be friends but he thought otherwise. He became a totally different person after that. He was always so quiet and emotionless but now he is a total how do you say…..DICK!! He's only like that when he sees me though. Turns out he was in love with me since the first time we met. Oh god why was he in love with me. I mean I'm not that great. Sometimes I wish I could've just liked him back that would've made things a lot easier.

Lastly Gaara-san, there are a lot of rumors around that he killed people and that he's depressed and insane. I don't believe them everyone just judges him because he wears a lot of black and hardly smiles. When I first saw him I gave him a sweet smile hoping we could be friends. Although he reacted with a cold dirty look that made my spine shiver. He's been giving me dirty looks ever since.

At first the period was really unpleasant but now the period is just boring cause everyone just ignores me. Sometimes I like it because it's better than getting bullied but at other times it's just depressing.

HOMEROOM

Usually at homeroom I go to Neji-sama and tenten-chan's classroom to talk with them. Other times I stay in my classroom and remain bored.

2nd period – world history

History is my favorite subject so that class can be enjoyable. I have Karin-chan who talks to me. Her only bad point is when she is around boys. That's when she becomes kind of different and snobby. I guess you could call her fake but I don't blame her for it. I can tell she is just trying to survive this hell whole like me. I sometimes talk to Chouji, and sai-kun is a nice acquaintance of mine.

3rd period – general science

I hate the subject but the class isn't that bad. I have Tenten-chan in this class and we always talk and pass notes in class. Since she failed the class and has to take the class again, We always complain how much we hate Science.

4th period – phys ed

I hate gym because I'm forced to wear really short shorts because of the gym uniform. The Assistant principle Jyraia is the one who picked them so I expected that. I don't change in the locker room with the other girls I have no confidence to do something like that so I change in the bathroom.

Lunch

I absolutely love lunch because I spend it with Neji-sama, Tenten-chan, and Lee-san. We have so much fun. Today a girl walked passed Neji-sama and said "hey cutie". Neji-sama responded in a "hey" back. Tenten wasn't pleased at this so she "accidently" trips and lands on Neji-sama and if I do say so myself really got his attention back.

5th period – ENGLISH

The subject is ok but the class not so much. I get harassed and made fun of. Kuranai sensei looks down on me. There isn't a day when she doesn't scold me. She says I don't say enough and never participate in class but the reason why is because I'm afraid too. I guess she doesn't like my personality. I hate this period also because it's before the worst one.

6th period – Spanish

There is only one word that really describes this period best HELL!!! I get a huge chill down my back the moment I enter the doors of room 108. So you're probably thinking right now way does she hate this class so much there are three reasons.

One: the people and what they do.

Everyone in this class contributes on making my life a living hell. There entertainment of the day is making me look like a fool. I sit in the 2nd row next to the door right in the very front. Next to me in the 1st row right next to the door is Naruto-kun.

Oh my lord Naruto-kun where do I begin with him. Well let's just say the guy I'm in absolute love with I mentioned before is no one other than him. I look up to him a lot. Even though he's a true rebel everyone loves him because he's such a good guy at heart. Even though he gets bad grades he works hard at everything he does. Everyone he meets can't help but be his friend. When he smiles his extremely goofy and carefree smile I just melt inside. Although lately he's been very different. Ever since we've come back from winter break he's been the opposite of the guy I fell in love with in middle school.

He's been very distant from everyone and has the worst attitude problem. He never smiles and doesn't even try to cause any trouble. I wonder what happened to him he's almost as depressed as me. Oh and the weirdest of them all is that he's getting better grades. Scary right?

Well since Naruto doesn't talk much he always seems to talk whenever I come up. Just so he can insult me. He calls me a retard and weird and a dumb bitch. Sometimes when he says those things everything goes ten times more darker shades of gray than it already is.

To my left sitting next to me is Ino. Ino is of one of the most popular girls in school. Lately although she backstabbed her gang of plastics so they all went against her. So now she is really popular with no girlfriends. I lot of guys still talk to her and try to get with her but not one girl will even glance at her. They started to realize the true shallow girl she can be.

Next to Ino is Uchia Sasuke. Oh my Sasuke is going to take a while to explain. Well first of Ino and him have been friends since god knows when and used to go out. Sometimes there friends with benefits but everyone knows there not serious. Sasuke is basically the most popular guy in school. He comes from a very rich family in Konoha that owns most of the police force. Sasuke used to be a cool guy who never really talked but he dramatically changed when reaching high school. Now he is a player/bully/ultimate jock jerk face, the typical personality of any most popular guy in any school. He is best friends with Naruto-kun and is in the school council. Even though he is such a jerk every girl in the school is in love with him including the girl who sits behind Ino diagonal of me, Sakura.

Sakura confuses me everyday. What I know is that she is a very strong willed person, extremely confident and gets very good grades. She is very popular too and she and Ino fight a lot but they are still friends. Sakura can be considered Ino's last and only girlfriend. Although I know things are shady between them and that they talk behind each other's backs all the time. What confuses me about Sakura is that she defends me a lot but then starts making fun of me too. I really just don't get her.

Behind Naruto is Shikamaru who never really talks much and complains about everything. Behind Shikamaru is Temari-san. Temari is also another confident person she is very tough and badass sports playing type of girl. She does the same thing as Sakura and confuses me also. Shikamaru and Temari fight a lot.

Lastly behind Temari is Kiba-kun. Kiba and I used to me best friends in middle school but started being very mean and started to drift away from me ever since high school and the incident with Shino. So now he contributes in making my life a living hell.

Well there you go all the people in this class that make it very "special".

Two: the teacher

The teacher, Kakashi sensei, Is the worst teacher known to man. He always comes in late, slacks off in lesions, and reads pervy romance novels. Oh and did I mention he is a witness to my constant bullying and does NOTHING about it. I don't even think he even speaks Spanish.

Lastly: the subject

I'm failing this class. Oh, I wonder why?

This chapter is so long so for the spelling and grammar errors once again. Please don't flame and review.

Ugh I hate the beginning of the story because hinata doesn't stick up for herself and she's not supposed to yet but it just gets me soo mad cause it reminds me of how I didn't. I was so stupid lol. Anyway be patient in time she will stick up for herself.


	4. Innocent Clam

I forgot to put a disclaimer on my last chapter so basically I don't own the series or any of the characters just my own. Oh and a shout out to all of my REVIEWERS listen I hate Mary sues so if u can think of any Naruto character that can play Hero-kun's character please review and tell me :D

Normal Pov

"So then I was all like of course I will do it!" Ino said yelling at the top of her lungs. She always ranted to Kakashi sensei about her journey in becoming a model. Ino was always showing off and flirting with Kakashi sensei.

"Oh my gawd" Ino starts flipping her platinum blond pony tail "Kakashi sensei do you want to hear a story?" Kakashi sensei usually nods but really doesn't pay attention to her. His face is usually hid behind his perverted book. "So like I went to Disney world when I was like nine right and I got stung by a bee on my face and I looked really ugly. Like I'm talkin' about like totally deformed. So I was crying and my mom bought me like a tiara and called me a beautiful princess. Isn't that funny cause I was like so ugly looking and like look at me now!!!!!!hahahahahaha!!!!" Ino was laughing at the top of her lungs in such a annoying way. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and looked to the window bored out of his mind.

"Oh my god Ino pig you don't know how dumb and blond you just sounded!" Sakura bashed the teenage girl sitting in front of her.

"What did you say ugly forehead!" Ino spat back.

"Ugh" Sasuke said giving them both dirty looks. Sasuke hated how annoying they could be. All the hot girls were loud and annoying as hell. Except for one.

Sasuke looked over at Hinata. She was scribbling some notes in her notebook while pushing her long indigo hair away from her eyes. Sasuke smirked a bit. 'Don't worry Sasuke she'll be yours,' he thought while putting his hands behind his head.

"Ugh look what you did Billboard Brow you got Sasuke annoyed!" Ino said making a pouty face at Sasuke.

"Well if Sasuke is bothered by something he can say it," Sakura said shoving Sasuke's shoulder.

"Yeah something does," he turned to Sakura coldly "You"

Sakura's eyes went wide then her face scrunched up very angry like and looked the other way. Sasuke smiled satisfyingly.

"HAHAHAHA good one Sasuke!" Ino said in a snobbish tone.

Hinata could see the pain in Sakura's eyes. She knew that Sakura hated Sasuke so much but loved him too. Hinata was so lost in thought that she didn't notice her elbow push her pencil off her desk.

"Here Hinata-chan," a voice said. Hinata turned around to see Naruto holding her pencil in his hand. Hinata looked at Naruto worried. He always played this game with her. Every time Hinata would reach for the pencil Naruto would throw it the other way. He did that with anything that she dropped. Hinata of course had no choice but to reach for it and of course he through it all the way to the back of the room.

"Oops my hand must of slipped," Naruto said yawning.

Hinata Just looked down. She got up from her seat and walked to end of the room to pick up her pencil. She could here Kiba call her a retard and Sasuke chuckle.

When Hinata got back to her seat she was just dieing for Kakashi to just start the lesson. Its been 20 minutes into the period already and he's just sitting there behind his flu guard mask texting freely on his new I phone 3g.

"Oh," Kakashi sensei finally says he puts his phone away "Listen I need two guys to help me with a couple of Boxes in the down stairs office,"

Hinata literally sweat dropped because she really thought that he was going to start the lesson. A couple of guys raised their hands but then Sakura raised her hand angrily .

"Uh Sakura I said guys," Kakashi sensei said raising an eyebrow.

"Kakashi Sensei That's sexist!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled stomping her fist on the desk. "I hate how all teachers always ask boys to pick up heavy loads. Girls have mussels too! I'm stronger than most guys in the school!!" Sakura was a really strong feminist and sometimes I looked up to her determination but other times it was just strait annoying.

Kakashi sensei sighed "Alright Sakura if you really want to you can help out too."

"Me too I wanna help and so does Temari, right Temari." Ino yells over at Temari who was looking at a sports magazine while listening to her I pod. "Temari is really strong!"

"Huh," Temari said realizing she was pulled into something "Yeah whatever," she said putting the magazine away.

"Alright then Sakura, Ino, and Temari lets head for the down stairs office." Kakashi sensei "I'm leaving you guys unsupervised I trust you don't do anything stupid alright," Kakashi sensei and the girls headed for the door. Ino hummed a bit before they left. Thats when Hinata realized the current situation. Hinata sat up strait her face looked really nervous and she was starting to sweat.

'Ok this is not good at all I'm all alone with the boys in class' Hinata thought to herself.

She looked around the room and the guys weren't doing anything just minding to their selves. She looked down at her desk and tightened herself up. She put her hands between her legs and stared at her desk.

'Ok maybe they won't do anything to me,' Hinata said trying to lift her spirits from being deathly afraid of the males in her class room. 'Wait but no this is fishy their way to quiet'

Naruto makes a slight noise while flipping through pages in his Spanish 1 textbook. Hinata jumped just from this one action. Sasuke a couple seats away from her smirks at this.

'Well well what a great opportunity. I can give her an extra little scare I mean I haven't in a week now. I don't want her thinking that I forgot everything.'  
Sasuke looks at Naruto and catches his eye.

Naruto makes a face that basically says WHAT. Sasuke than motions to the timid Hinata blushing at her desk and Naruto rolls his eyes.

'What is he going to do to her now' Naruto thought 'whatever like I care, no wait maybe I can get something out of this.'

Naruto then nods his head in a cocky way motioning to Sasuke that he's all for what he's about to do. Sasuke stands up and starts making his way towards Hinata at first he circles around once. Hinata notices this and just tenses up even more. Sasuke's black and white vans shuffle in a way that tortures her. She squeezes her eyes shut 'Oh no what is he going to do to me'

"Don't worry Hinata you'll be fine well at least I'm going to have to think about it though," Sasuke finally said. Hinata's eyes went wide. He did it again. Sasuke always just managed to read Hinata's mind. It was like he was in her head 24/7. That's probably why he knows exactly how to make her miserable.

Sasuke was now standing right next to her left side. He was way too close to her.

"So Hinata how are you doing? It's been a week since we talked," Sasuke says. Hinata's face was as red as a tomato but she keeps her head down and eyes squeezed shut. Sasuke crotched down to her level and with his hand grabs her cheeks. "Hey look at me when I'm talking to you," Hinata's eyes opened and she looks at Sasuke. She was pleading with her eyes for him to leave her alone. Sasuke's heart raced. He hated how beautiful she was and those eyes just kill him. This all would've been easier if she was just ugly but she wasn't she was the exact opposite and that pissed Sasuke off.

Sasuke's eye brows furrowed and let go of Hinata's face roughly.

"Ok guys lets have some fun with her," Sasuke's says to Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba

"Woah Woah," Shikamaru said lazily getting up from his seat. "This isn't my style and don't do this kind of thing in school."

"What you don't want some of the action," Kiba said kind of jumping. He was just so anxious to finally have a chance to touch Hinata.

"Yea it's too troublesome," Shikamaru said yawning. The only girl he wanted to touch was Temari.

"Alright then but don't be a cock blocker!" Kiba yells angrily

"Right go keep watch and close the door," Sasuke said smirking evilly "This little skank here might try to escape."

Shikamaru yawns "troublesome," and heads for the door. Hinata tenses up even more as her body starts to shake. 'Please Please Please get them away from me' Hinata repeats over and over in her head. She was looking down at her ever green plaid skirt she just wanted to stay like that until the end of the period. She glanced slightly at the clock there was so much time until the bell rang. 'That's it I'm done for' She screamed in thought. Thousands and thousands of images of her being beaten and maybe even raped. Her imagination went crazy. She hated feeling so helpless. Feeling like a clam waiting to be eaten by an acid snail, a tear feel down her cheek.

"Aw whats the matter Hinata," He now moved to face her again. He then motioned for the other guys to get closer. "Don't worry you'll probably enjoy this too I mean you are really used to this."

"T-t-to w-what?" Hinata stuttered nervously

"To being," Sasuke whispered in her ear while taking his hand up her skirt "Felt up".

Hinata jumped. She forcibly got up from her seat and ran to the back of the room. Why did he say that again? Why did everyone start calling her a slut out of nowhere? I mean she hasn't even kissed a boy yet. So why did everyone get this Idea that she is some trash whore. She's been so quiet. Why she didn't understand why. She knew why Sasuke was bullying her but WHY everyone else. Why did this have to happen to her?

"Now now Hinata don't scream you know the things I have against you!" Sasuke said in a manipulated tone. Hinata stayed against the back wall of the classroom. The three testosterone filled boys started making their way towards her. Hinata was deathly afraid. Her eyes went wide cause she could've sworn their eyes were red. It was like they were bloodthirsty.

They started getting closer and closer and Hinata felt smaller and smaller. She started crouching down to fettle position. Just when she was about to yell Naruto slammed his hand on her mouth.

She started to fight back. She Kicked and screamed trying to push Naruto off of her. It was only a matter of time when Kiba grabbed both her hands and raised them above her head. His creepy smile was probably the one that Hinata will never forget. It reminded her of the Wolf's smile in little red riding hood when he was just about to devour the little girl.

Sasuke chuckled a bit in her face. They were nose to nose and his back curved over to get closer. Hinata wanted to spit in his face so badly. He just kept on Laughing. Laughing at her pain and embarrassment. His hand stroked her hip and thigh over and over. And his other hand made its way to her chest. 'NO DEFFINATLY NOT THERE!!' she thought.

She started kicking even harder but Sasuke just grabbed her legs and sat on them. She screamed and screamed but her screams her only masked by Naruto's hand. Sasuke finally grabbed Hinata's Breast and squeezed them as if they were donuts and he was trying to get all the jelly out of them. Now her screams were screams of pain. She felt so violated. Tears started to stream down her cheeks Naruto started helping Sasuke out by unbuttoning Hinata's white collared shirt with his free hand.

Naruto took his hand and placed it under Hinata's bra feeling her naked breast. Hinata started sobbing now why would Naruto do this? The Naruto she fell in love with would have way to many good morals to do such a horrible thing.

She was trying so hard to fight back but all she could see at this point was Sasuke's eyes. They were like black holes sucking the light out of her.

"hey hey!" Kiba Yelled "I've been dieing to squeeze those tits!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and switched spots with Kiba. Kiba grabbed them softly at first but then roughly groped them. They just wouldn't start touching her the touching her everywhere. She felt like some kind of Barbie doll. So dirty. So disgusting. So scared.

Sasuke was just about to reach in between Hinata's legs when Shikamaru yelled "Oi there down the hall I suggest you stop." At that the three boys let go of Hinata and went to their seats. Sasuke gave a light slap on the cheek before leaving her presence.

Hinata was just sitting down on the cold hard floor emotionless and dead. She wasn't crying anymore she was in a state of worthlessness. She blinked a bit and after three seconds came to her senses. She got up and ran out the classroom door.

"Well that should keep her quiet for a while," Sasuke said grinning demonically while high fiving the tattooed brunette next to him.

Naruto laughed a bit but then looked down and sighed. He started making his way to the window and to catch a breeze. Suddenly he noticed a blue snail on the window sill, crossing his path. He couldn't help but stare blankly at it.

* * *

"So why do have so many boxes filled with Icha Icha paradise books?" Sakura questioned Kakashi while she carried 2 boxes in her hands.

"Because of my book club," Kakashi Sensei said walking ahead of them holding nothing.

"WHAT you picked a book like THIS for a book club!" Temari said shocked.

Sakura noticed something coming towards her. It was Hinata she ran right pass them sobbing her eyes out. They all gasped and looked at each other puzzled

"What did they do?" Ino said kind of amused while carrying one box in her hand.

Sakura just ignored her and just speed walked angrily toward room 108. She burst in there and started yelling "What did you guys do to her!"

Kiba, Naruto, and Shikamaru looked at each other not knowing what to say but fortunately Sasuke had it covered.

"Naruto just called her ugly and she ran out crying," he said stretching.

Sakura's face went to angry to even angrier.

"Ew!!' She yelled putting the boxes down "What a weakling!"

* * *

Ok this chapter is done ok you know when I said that this is based on stuff that happened to me well the whole all the guys molesting Hinata didn't happen to me ok. Of course I had to exaggerate this lol. Alright oh and the snail thing yeah have you ever been to beach and saw seashells and the have little holes well in animal planet they said that a snail made that and ate the clams. What bothered me is that the clams can't even defend themselves they just lie there helpless waiting to get eaten. Horse shoe shells and mollusks can protect themselves but clams can't. that's why on the beach you see more clams than any other type. Review Review no flames


	5. swirls

Alright sorry it took sooo long to update. So heres CHAPTER 5 yeah alright before I start the chapter I would like to say a few things I hate how weak hinata is right now and don't worry she gets stronger but I gotta make her like that at first OR ELSE the story and the character development wont be that good lol.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

'Why is the girls bathroom my only Salvation when something goes wrong' Hinata thought to herself looking down at the sink. Her face was red from tears so she tried not to look at herself in the girls bathroom mirror. She felt so dirty. She had to at least watch her face 10 times and her arms and legs 20 times but she still could feel the disgusting hands violating her.

She shivered at their evil smiles. The event had to at least pass through her head 30 times.

'And why did I always run to the 1st floor bathroom' Hinata thought finally looking up. Her face wasn't so red anymore due to the so many times of watching her face. She wanted to just skip 7th period; she wanted to stay in the safety of the bathroom until everyone was gone from the school.

Of course she couldn't because she has to remain perfect attendance and her father will literally flip if he saw that Hinata had a cut slip. Although, she at least wanted to stay there for at least a couple more minutes but that was ruined when Hinata heard two girls come into the bathroom. She ran passed them and made her way to the downstairs art room.

Hinata didn't like art much either because she still had to deal with Naruto in that class. How could she even look at him without throwing up? How could she love him after all that he's done to her? Especially what he did just a couple of minutes ago? She just didn't know what to think anymore?

**7th period – Art **

"Listen you never been late before Hinata so this is going to be just a warning but make sure you don't do it again?" Yamamoto sensei said. He was wearing a denim apron that was splattered with dried paint. He enjoys using his intimidating eyes to scare other students but never used them on Hinata.

Hinata nodded not even glancing at Yamamoto sensei. Yamamoto sensei raised an eyebrow as she walked off. 'Is she alright'

Hinata walked toward her station and saw a figure next her artist stand concentrating fully on the canvas he was drawing on. It was Sai; One of the best artists in the school. Sai was really nice to Hinata so I guess she could call him a friend. Hinata thought sai was such a beautiful boy. Even though he has a resemblance to Sasuke he was absolutely nothing like him.

Sai looked up and noticed Hinata walking toward him.

"Hey Hinata," Sai said with a warm smile "Where have you been?"

"O-Oh m-my locker wouldn't open." She said smiling nervously. She was lying through her teeth.

"Ugh I know how you feel my locker always gets stuck." He said going back to his work "stupid old ass school." Sighed

Hinata smiled a bit. She started to get all of her supplies together to work on her piece. She Sighed while picking up her brush. There assignment was to draw a landscape. Hinata's was very sunny. She always used the color yellow and orange. Even though she was a shy dark girl she always admired such bright colors. Although something made her want to paint something darker and grey. How could she work on such a bright thing when she was in such a shitty mood?

"Hey Hinata-chan," said Sai nudging her to get his attention. "Don't you notice any thing different about me?"

"Huh….." Hinata studied Sai's face. "Oh you got a new piercing." Hinata was pointing at Sai's lips. He got a small stud on his lower lip. "I like it Sai it looks really good on you," That was the 3rd one he got well on his face at least. Theirs one on his eye brow and two little studs on near his temple. Oh and his ears were filled with earings and a bar.

"So yeah um this guy I met in the mall once was all like you would look so good with a piercing on my lower lip, While he was touching my lip." He said with a sly and dirty look. " It was sooo romantic"

" AW cute did you get his number?" Hinata asked smiling

"Well no because we were talking and I told him that I was Bi and I am always seme No matter what but then he was all like "Oh forget about it cause I am the seme." So it didn't work out but at least I got really good advice."

Hinata giggled.

Swirls Swirls Swirls. Hinata just kept on painting swirls. Oh don't worry not on her painting she's been working on for like a month no, on just a blank sheet of paper. They were different shades of grey. She got bored and sat up strait. She noticed how so into art sai is; as if when he's painting it's only him and the paint canvas.

She sometimes imagined the world Sai-kun would go to. There would probally be paint splatters everywhere and dildos in every corner. She didn't know why but whenever she thought of sai she would think of the color purple. So his imaginary art world would deffinatly have a purple sky with dark violet clouds.

Hinata jolted up. She mentally slapped herself in the face. How could she think of such an impure thing as dildos! (lol a little late there Hinata ^_^)

'speaking of impure things' Hinata thought to herself putting her hands on her face embarrassingly. She just reminded herself of the events of last period. She turned red as a mustang convertible you always see in those chessy game shows. Seeing them doing all of those perverted and DIRTY things to her made her think of perverted and DIRTY things. Images of naruto cupping her chest roughly and images of things that didn't even happen but COULD'VE HAPPENED.

Hinata started to feel tired. The whole day was one of the most stressful in her life. Her head started to bob down and her eyes started to close slowly, light headedly. BAM!! She was out like a light. (YAY I MADE HINATA FAINT its about time lol)

* * *

Hinata's pov

More swirls? Why? Each swirl is a different color. I like the light ones. Oh and that lavender one is pretty too. I feel so loopy. OH MY GOD did I just take drugs. Oh my god I such a bad girl. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. Wait a minute I didn't take drugs. My dreams are always like this. I'm such a silly goose. I'm always so carefree in my dreams. I wish I was like that in real life. Oh look there is a swirl coming at me. Oh I'm not worried it won't harm me because I'm dreaming. This is the only place where I won't get hurt.

WHAMM!!!!!!

* * *

Normal pov

Hinata woke up suddenly to a sharp pain on her forehead. A huge peace of clay the size of your fist fell from Hinata's forehead to her desk. The next thing she heard was Naruto yell.

"Get the Fuck up You Fucking skank" He was smiling bigger than that creepy cat from Alice and wonderland.

Hinata finally reacted, obsorbing the situation, her hands meet her forehead and a few tears developed in her eyes.

"AAAAHHHH" she screamed in pain. The blow was so hard. It's as if he fast balled the piece of clay to her forehead. Everyone around the room split to sides; Half that was laughing with Naruto and half that was calling him a jerk and feeling sympathy for her.

That was the last straw. She couldn't take it anymore. She just wanted for once for everyone to leave her alone; to be in her dream world for ONE second.

"Hey Naruto!!!" Sai said finally butting in. "You better fucking apologize!"

With that Hinata burst into tears. She couldn't handle anything anymore she just wanted it to end.

Sai went down to hinata's level and put his hand on hinata's shoulder.

"Hinata are you ok?" he said with huge concern. "Hinata you have to defend yourself and stop letting them push you around like this."

Hinata diffinatly expected Sai to say something like that. He always did but she didn't care she was in to much pain on the outside and inside. Some people around the room where yelling at naruto. While some were just saying things like "yo that mad messed up" or "ugh what a crybaby I bet you it didn't hurt that bad" or "Can't she take a joke". Naruto was just laughing his head off. He looked so happy at her pain. Maybe that's what's making Hinata cry the most.

"Oh that's it," Sai said under his breath and suddenly got up "Hey Naruto if you had a dick you would know that you're not supposed to hurt girls! You fucking Prick!"

Naruto stopped laughing at this. He was about to say something when Yamamoto sensei the art/wood shop teacher got into the drama.

"What's going on here," yamato sensei said with a look that meant business. No one responds and Hinata is still sobbing.

"Hinata what is the matter," He says sighing. Hinata shakes her head saying nothing. Yamamoto just turns around and says alright and tells the rest of the class to behave themselves. This makes Hinata cry even more.

* * *

The rest of the day Hinata did not talk she just stayed out of it even on her walk home. Neji and Tenten seem to notice something is wrong but have a feeling not to ask. Their used to Hinata being a bit sad whenever they walk home but today it was worse.

Neji looks at Tenten with a suspicious look saying "do you know what's wrong with her?" Tenten just shrugs and shakes her head.

Neji walks up to Hinata who was walking a bit ahead of them. He puts his arm around her. Hinata is shocked at this and looks the other way trying to refrain from eye contact with her handsome cousin.

Neji just grabs her chin so he can see his face. Neji's eyes go wide at the sight of her face filled with freckles mostly under her eyes.

"Where you crying he says?" he says in shock "You only get freckles like that when you cry a lot."

Hinata snaps her head back and hides her face. She whispers "no" but Neji is far from believing her. The evidence wasn't less clear. Tenten walks fast to be near them again and puts her hand on Hinata's back.

"What happened why were you crying?" She says really worried "did something happen to you"

"I just got unhappy because I got my first F in Ms. Kuranai's class," She says looking down. Another lie and another drift away from Tenten and Neji.

"Aw Hinata that must suck but you just need to work harder right Neji," Tenten says looking at Neji. He nods but still has a look of confusion and suspicion on his face.

"Hey I know what will cheer you up," Tenten said smiling trying to make eye contact with Hinata. "I got my Edward Sissorhands DVD back from my cousin and we can watch it tonight. I know how much you like Tim Burton"

Hinata felt like a baby. Its true though she does like Tim Burton even though his work is really dark maybe it's because he incorporates a lot of swirls in his work.

"Alright then it's settled! We will watch it in Neji's room with his huge HD flat screen," Tenten looked to Neji for approval. He takes his arm off of Hinata, shrugs and says "whatever"

Tenten squeals with joy and hugs Hinata. Hinata did not feel the hug at all.

* * *

Hinata wasn't really paying attention to the movie her interest only sparked onto certain parts. Usually she would be glued to a Tim Burton movie and expected everyone to be silent. But not today her attention sparked to when the mother selling avon walks up the stair case in Edward's house. The scene looked so beautiful the staircase just spoke to Hinata it reminded her of herself in a way. Oh and the fact that the stair case had swirls did help.

Through out the movie Tenten and Neji would have moments like brushing their hands against each other "By accident" quote quote.

It was near the end of the film and Hinata just loved the Ice dance it was her favorite part of the movie.

The next part did not make her happy. Edward was being picked on and every violent part made Hinata wince and the expression on Edwards face. The expression of...of……..

"U-um I need some air." Hinata jolts up from the couch.

"Are you ok," Tenten said

"Yea Y-yea," Hinata said trying to get out of their as quick as she can "I will be right back."

Tenten and Neji just look at each other in worry.

* * *

HINATA'S POV

I ran out the door of the Hyuga estate and out the gates. I didn't know what came over me but then again I didn't know what came over me all day.

Oh god Today. UGH.

I walk down the street for a bit and sit down on the side of the street. It was a dead end street so not a lot of people came by it.

I don't like people.

I put my knees against my face and rest my face on my arms. I don't cry though I just look at nothing and I don't think I am blinking either. I start to dig my nails into my arms. I don't know why I am doing this but I do and it feels good.

I would've continued to if wasn't for the person that was walking towards me in the distance.

* * *

Oooooo CLIFF HANGER. Yea I know I make you wait so long and I give you a cliff hanger. I am really happy for all the reviews I am getting I was just so busy soo please forgive. :D REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.


	6. defending isn't enough

Wow thank you for all the reviews the more you the review the more I will update. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto if I did naruto and hinata would have gotten together years ago.

* * *

HINATAS POV

The person came closer and closer every second. Half of me wanted to ignore him while the other really just wanted to see who it was.

But guess what…Curiosity killed the cat.

There standing in front of me was Garra-san the guy who sits behind me in 1st period that always gives me dirty looks. He was in a dark blue and gray tight hoodie. The hood only covered his crimson red hair by a little. If I didn't look up it would've saved that horrible glare that I didn't need to deal with at the moment.

So something came over me and I gave him a dirty look back.

Okay so now he should leave when I look away and I can get back to my business.

"Whats the matter?" He says.

I am in so much shock! Did he just ask if something was the matter? Did he actually just care for me? Wait this is the first time I have actually heard his voice and no little Why is he asking. This whole time he was giving me dirty looks and now he wants to know whats the matter? Not mention I thought he Hated Me!!! Wait maybe he still does? Maybe he's just trying to mess with me? There is no way I can trust someone like him.

"Nothing," I say coolly not making eye contact. He sighs with his hands in his pockets looking at the moon. I could see a sparkle from the night to his light turquoise eyes.

"Yeah right," Garra-san says sarcastically "when I am in a good mood I always sit on the corner of the street with my head down."

"Well why do you care huh you've always gave me disgusted looks whenever I tried to start a conversation?!!" Hinata snapped "Why should I tell you what's the matter with me?"

He stops glaring at me and looks down. He sighs once again but does something out of the ordinary again. He goes to sit next to me. He doesn't make contact but I give him a glare saying "touch me and your dead" it was so obvious I had my guard up.

"Listen I know why your like this right now. I heard what about Sasuke and Naruto did to you," He says now looking me in the eyes "But it didn't surprise me because you always just let people step on you. Do you want to be sad forever? You need to stop letting people treat you like you're so small. I used to had the same problem but when I did stick up for myself I did it to much and was paranoid. Well let's just say I got in a lot of trouble. You have to have a good balance of both I guess. When people see this they will leave you alone. Oh and I know its harder for you cause most of your bullies are guys then what you need to do is just tell someone. Stop keeping it a secret!!"

His said that last part slowly probably because he wanted it to get through to me the most. My eyes were now wide because how did he know I was keeping the bullying a secret.

"Oh so yeah Sasuke and Naruto brag a lot in the boys locker room so probably the whole male population of the school knows." Garra finally said getting up. He actually subconsciously forced me to take his advice and I did. I listened to every word.

I was kind of grateful that he was so nice. I never saw this side of Garra. I don't think many people have so I am honored.

"Oh and by the way," He stops and turns around to add something else on his out "I'm sorry if I was giving you dirty looks. I give them to everyone without meaning it. So like I promise I will never give you a dirty look again." He smiles and finally walks away and I watch him go until he disappears.

I look down at my feet and just stare blankly at them. What is the matter with me? Is the only thing that came to mind. Will things get better? Will they?

I start walking back to the house. Tenten and Neji must be worried sick. I start to remember something from not so long ago. It was a couple of months ago probably near October. My dad was just watching the leaves fall outside. I remember it was a sad day. Father wouldn't allow the absence of my mother to ever be spoken and no one could ever speak in general really. Hanabi was somewhere in her room. She usually locks herself in there whenever this day comes around.

I was behind my father just staring him. I didn't know why but I couldn't stop. He finally turns around to me and we just stare at each other. That was the only time I could recall me and my father actually making eye contact for a long time. But what I couldn't forget was the words he said to me. "You're so small. What am I supposed to do with you?" All these months I thought he was talking about my size.

I opened the door of Neji's room and My eyes go WIDE.

Well this is probably the most awakward moment of my life. Right there before my eyes Neji was on top of Tenten. On the couch looking like they were ya know GETTING INTO SOMETHING. There were locking lips and it takes them a moment to actually realize I was there.

But when they do oh god Tenten makes the most surprised expression of a life time. Neji is worried but calm as usual.

"U-uh I-I'm S-sorry for u-um intruding," I say blushing so red and about to let them carry on but Tenten all of a sudden just pushes Neji off of her and runs toward the door.

"NO I'M SORRY I WILL BE GOING NOW," she looks redder then me. With that she is gone.

It takes a moment for me to respond cause I am just a tad stricken back by the situation. I look at neji and he is starting to sit up. His shirt was half open and his tie was on the floor. He sighs with disappointment but doesn't seem embarrassed at all. I just feel like the only cock blocker right now.

"Wow Neji I didn't know you had it in you," I say my face still astonished and I finally walk out the door my eyes still wide. No wonder they didn't come after me. OH and Neji wow I never would've thought he was such a Casanova.

* * *

I wake up to church bells which is weird because it's Tuesday. I guess something was going on in the church down the street. I go through the usual routine and head out the door trying to avoid the maid, Hanabi, and Neji. It was hard but I finally managed to sneak out of the house. I wanted to walk alone because it would be to awkward walking with Tenten and Neji after the events of last night.

It was another peaceful spring morning but it was a bit chilly. The whether kept on going back to really cold or really hot. It reminded me of my feelings the past weeks, How I have been everywhere and just neutral and not at peace.

I got bored so I took out my I pod and put my headphones in each ear. I blasted Welcome Home from Coheed and Cambria. Weird right I do not seem like the kind of girl to listen to them but I do and I love them. I was in my own world again not paying attention to my surroundings. So When I do look up trouble came my way Kiba and Naruto were crossing the street Walking my way.

My heart drops to my stomach and I try to make it seem like I don't see them. It's too late because they start snickering to themselves while looking at me.

I start to walk a bit faster hopping I can make to school in an instant. But reality is not kind school is at least seven more blocks away. There are behind me now and I can't hear what there saying so I pause the song that is playing. The first thing that comes to my ear is "Let's do it"

My heart starts to beat really fast. Oh NO There going to do something to me again. No what do I do. NO NO NO NO WHY.

While I am freaking out Naruto and Kiba all of a sudden show up by my side. My heart and my stomach just exploded.

"Hey Hinata how are you?" Naruto says putting his arm around my shoulder on my right side. Kiba is now snickering stupidly on my left.

"Hey you wanna have some fun before the bell, Hinata?" Naruto says in my ear. I close my eyes tightly. Asking myself Why did this have to happen?

"Yeah Hinata there are loads of games we can play," Kiba adds in a jerkish way. My eyes are still closed. What are they going to do? I am so helpless and small.

While I was thinking this Garra's face popped up in my head. No I am not weak and small. I can do something about this. I pushed Naruto's arm off of me and yell "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

I say it a bit shyly looking down and I am shaking because I am not used to doing this. But it's working so I should continue right?

"Ew,why are you fighting back?" Naruto says in disgust "That is so not cute y'know."

"Well I'm not cute." I say with an attitude.

I start to walk ahead of them. Feeling so accomplished I don't notice the angry faces they giving each other.

"Oh no you don't." Kiba says. I look back in astonishment. They suddenly grab me. Naruto by my waist and Kiba by my neck and hand around my mouth. I try to scream but no one could hear. I am struggling and struggling but I couldn't get my self free.

Were on a dead end street so no one was around. I was kicking as hard as I could. Scratching them with every nail I got but they weren't budging. The two football jocks carried me as if I was a tooth pick. I didn't know were they were taking me. I don't get it I defended myself. Why is this happening?

"oooo Sasuke would be pissed if he sees that your starting to get stronger." Kiba says while trying to conceal me in his arms.

"Yeah we'll just have to put you down some more." Naruto says to kiba smirking an evil smirk.

They were carrying off to god knows where? Finally I see a barnish looking shack thing in some empty lot. It looked like the storage place for something. I was still kicking and I manged to head butt kiba in his eye. Kiba hestitantly lets go and grabs his head in pain.

"Shit!" Kiba yells.

I try to run away now but naruto still is grabing me by my waste. I am on the grass well it wasn't really grass it had some small stones scattered everywhere too. Me and Naruto were now kind off wrestling. I was slightly slipping out of his grasp and pulling on the ground trying to get away. But he was on me my belly on the ground and his on top of me.

"IDIOT HELP ME OUT HERE!!!" naruto yells to Kiba. I am screaming as much as I could hoping someone would hear in the little time I had to scream before Kiba clasps my mouth again.

They pick me up again. I manage to throw some dirt in naruto's eyes but that's still not enough. I was out numbered. Kiba opens the large doors of the shack and it makes a loud THUD.

They literally throw me in there. I am on the floor of the shack in pain and I try to run back to the door to get out.

"Now you should think about what you did." Naruto said laughing horribly.

With that the doors slammed closed and It was dark. Very dark.

* * *

Wow talk about intense right CLIFY AGAIN lol SORRY BUT WITH OUT A CLIFF HANGER THE CHAPTER WOULDN'T BE AS INTENSE AS I WANTED IT TO BE :D REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.


	7. Wild Animal Instincts

I know I know Its been soooo long. Im sorry but I have been really busy sorry sorry sorry

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto geesh

* * *

HINATA'S POV

No no no no this can't be happening. It's darker than dark in this unknown barn I stumbled onto. I pick myself up from the floor, feeling pain on the side that broke my fall. Well I didn't nessecaraly fall I was thrown. I dust myself off but it doesn't work my uniform was partially dirty from the dirt on old stone floor.

The worst feeling in the world is being somewhere you don't know trapped and completely dark that you think your blind. You don't know what could be behind you or in front of you. It's completely terrifying.

I cheak my pockets for my I pod and phone in panic. My breath starts to speed up a bit and my heart is gaugeing out of my chest every passing second. I began to feel around for my bag on the floor. All I feel is dirt and cold heart less stone until my finger traces something softer. I grab my leather school bag I start searching for my phone and I pod.

I find my I pod but my phone is absolutely missing. Those bastards must have taken it. A tear starts to flow down my cheek and I am start to go into an emotional rampage. More tears start flowing down as I use my I phone as a flash light. My sense of smell was right. Around me I see an old barn used for storage for gardening tool and old nick nacks. There were a few stacks of hay on the left side of the barn and the barn ( its more like a big shed then a barn) was reeking of old wood and old dusty smell. More hard breathing and heart pounding in my chest.

The light goes out and I press my I pod button again as the light goes on I notice I am the only one in. Both relief and fear enter my mind. The door was a few steps away from me. I try to open it but its locked. Well that's surprising. My face is over whelmed with worry I start screameing and banging on the door "HELP IS ANYONE THERE" no one answers "IM LOCKED IN HERE HELP!"

Still no one.

I continue like that for about 20 minutes or maybe more. I feel my face going red and soaked with tears of helplessness. MORE banging MORE crying MORE fear MORE sadness. I start banging my head with my fists. Then I trying to push the door opened. Then I try to break the door down with force. I start at the end of the shed then run towards it, attacking it with my 5'4 body. That fails since I fall down after that.

The floor is cold and I am cold. I don't know where my I pod went I think I threw it somewhere in frustration. I am even more dirty then before great…I'm tired….

My mind starts to wonder off; I shouldn't have talked back like that. How could I have actually thought I could stop them from bothering me? Why am I so weak? Why am I so helpless? It's just not fair. This is what I get for eavesdropping on that night. That night…..

1st period probably already started. I'm going to be in a lot of trouble if my father hears about this he'll probably think I played hooky and there goes my perfect attendance. I wonder what lesson where doing in algebra. Probably slopes again. I wonder if Garra-san is wondering where I am right now. I bet he thinks I'm depressed and missed school because of it. He's probably disappointed. Garra… You were the only one who noticed my pain….

NO !he can't be disappointed I said to myself to take Gaara's advice and stick up for myself. I can't be weak. I can't show him I am weak anymore! Not anymore.

I quickly get up from the ground. I feel a look of determination on my face and Gaara's words repeating over and over in my head. I feel for my I pod again and find it my finger gets pricked from some nail on the floor but I do not let that stop me.

Pressing the Ipod button I look around with the little light that I have. Its morning outside there is no way it can be so dark in here. I notice a long rugged curtain. I move it and light starts beaming in everywhere. I especially feel the light on my face. My skin was sparkling.

I started searching for a way out of this little old dark box of hell. The source of course came from a window behind the curtain but unfortunately I would have to be twice my size to reach it. But I do not give up. I grab one of the stacks of hay. It was rectangular stack about 2 feet high but when I carried it was deffinatly heavier then it looked. I could even carry it across the shed.

I struggled and struggled but it wouldn't budge. Tired I sit down on it. Analyzing the window I realize I will need to stack 4 stacks of hay on top of each other to reach that window. I look behind me and realize I only have about 2. The rest of the hay was floating around everywhere. Sooner or later I try to lift the hay again using all the strength I have. I lift it slowly and little by little bringing across the shed to its destination. I set it against the wall and a smile on my face because that was the heaviest thing I have ever carried in my life. Hello need I remind you I am rich and carrying heavy loads are not enforced in my life planned out for me.

I go back to get the second stack and seem more used to the load. I have put more oomph to my step in order to place it on top of the first stack. I rest a little bit kind off exhausted. I know right I'm exhausted ALREADY?

I step on top of the two stacks of hay. I still need a bit more height to reach the window. My wrists reach it but I do not have the upper body strength to get myself out that way. I get down and look around again. I need just one more foot to reach the window. Just one more.

There is nothing at first just some gardening tools, some old newspapers, and hardware tools. There was this one section for some old busted up machines. Seriously they were all junk. Who knew if half of them still worked? There was a toaster, an extremely old radio, and some large metal boxy thing. Wait a second that could be useful.

I walk over to it quickly and threw the dusty toaster off of it. It was some very old coffee machine. Wait I take that back it's was too big to be a coffee machine it was more likely a cappuccino machine. It was big enough to be my third piece in my little homemade stairs over there.

I lifted it from the sides. It wasn't as heavy as the stacks of hay but still pretty heavy. Some pieces were falling out just some metal round cups from handles. I was careful not to strip on the electric plug. Placing it on the stacks I notice how vintage it is. It could be like the first of its kind and I'm about to step on it, Oh well.

It's all good now my chest reaches the window I can finally climb out. My homemade stairs are a bit unstable but if I am gentle enough I can climb out. I opened the window after shoving it 7 times. I grab my bag and throw it out the window I see it unharmed outside. I smell the fresh smell of dustless smell of outside. The air never smelt so good before. Anxious to get out I try lifting myself out the window. The window was not large but luckily it was big enough to squeeze myself through. The machine under me starts to wobble and then I start to wobble. I try to remain balance but it's too late. CRASH.

I am on the stone floor again my back is aching from my fall and I start to scream of frustration. "Damn IT!" I kick the stack of hay in anger. Eventually I stack my stairs ALL OVER AGAIN. I am a bit more patient and carful this time. I slowly make my way from stack of hay to old rusty cappuccino machine. I hoist myself onto the window and some old glass and twigs pricked my fingers and arms. Finally I get my feet on the window in a position ready to jump.

Uhhhh…..I didn't quite think of getting down. Damn it's really high there is no way I would be able to land on my feet. I'm just standing there now trying to think of my options. Let's see its either fall on my ass or go back in there. I look back into the barn. It looks even worse from up here. It's really scary in there I can't believe I was in there. I look at the wall there are faces that weren't there before. FACES looking at me with there dark the eyeballs angry and sad. I can't go back in there I just can't. The Face on the wall next to me frightens me the most. It has whiskers and a foxy grin. In complete fear I just jump out the window and yell. I realized what I just did and I was plummeting down to the earth floor. I could be plummeting down to my death right now I mean what if I break my neck. I met the ground in an unwelcoming manner. I scream in pain my side broke my fall again but it didn't really appreciate it.

I am laying on the grass now looking up at the clouds on the beautiful spring day. I am so happy to be out of there. My bag is a few feet away from me. I grab it and start to think.

Should I go to school I mean look at me by uniform it completely black and so is my skin. No but really that is the hardest thing I have ever done in my life. There is no way in hell I am running away. Besides it's my dad's day off if he sees me home he will freak out and the condition I am in right now will only add to it.

All righty then come on feet off to school oh I swear if anyone messes with me oh god they have another thing coming. I am far from in the mood to deal with anyone's bullshit today. As I started to walk off I fell…..different

* * *

NORMAL POV

Hinata walked into the assistant principle's office with her head held high. The secretary glanced at her and then looked down but just realized what she saw and looked at her again this time her face was shocked.

"um… I need a pass" Hinata said awkwardly trying to ignore the looks of the students that were sitting on the bench just outside of the office.

"Do you have any Idea what period this is?" The secretary said fixing her glasses that looked like they were from the 50's. Her name was Ms. Sanchez she was rumored to be very snot nosed and snobby. She always wore something pink and was said to always ramble off about her pageant days. Of course those days dinosaurs were still around so no one really cared.

"Um… No," Hinata said a bit annoyed. The last thing she wanted to hear was her high pitched nasally voice.

"Well its 6th period. I mean if you ask me what's the point for coming to school this late when it's practically almost over." Ms. Sanchez explained "I know you have a perfect attendance but coming to school like THAT is just pushing it too far if you ask me." She was pointing at her absolutely filthy uniform.

'No did one asked you.' Hinata thought but did not say because if she did she probably would not get a pass.

"Can I get my pass now…please" Hinata said as politely as she could while gritting her teeth.

"Very well but you do know this is an extreme tardy and it is going on your permanent record." She said with her nose up. She wrote her a pass on a pink slip note with hot pink ink and because of this you could hardly see what she wrote. Not like it mattered a pass was a pass. She went out the door and heard small little chuckles from everyone in the office. They could off waited until she was at least a few feet away until they laughed but of course they didn't care. It's not like the Hinata they know of would do anything about it.

As Hinata was walking up the stairs she realized she has to go to her 6th period class. She frowns at the thought of this. She could just wait for the period to end in the girls bathroom because the last thing she wanted was to see Naruto or Kiba. Her face went red from rage at the thought of Kiba or Naruto. Still she kept on walking. She wanted to go to class. She did not want to run away.

Hinata was finally near room 108. She hesitated going in at first but then puts her head high and walked through the miserable wooden door.

Everyone's mouths went wide. Except for Kakashi sensei's because you could not see his mouth. The couple moments of OMG were broken by the laughter of the boys of the class. Eventually chuckles from some of the girls were added.

Naruto and Kiba looked at each other with faces saying "How did she get out" and "Oh well it's alright because she looks so ridiculous".

"Nice of you to join us, Hinata," Kakashi sensei said with humor in his eyes.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Temari said harshly and jokingly.

"Dude you look homeless. What a bum," Naruto said with an evil smirk.

"It's called a washing machine seriously you look gross. Aren't you rich you should have loads of maids washing your clothes for you," Ino said flipping her platinum blonde hair.

Hinata just sat down ignoring all of the comments being shot at her. She looked like they did not have any effect on her and they kind of did not for the first time in her life. She was actually prepared for this.

Naruto started pinching his nose and fanning himself and making faces since he was sitting next to Hinata and she "supposedly" smelled. He was giving faces of distress and need of help of the horrible smell. Hinata knew she was dirty but was not sure if she smelled. She usually has no body odor at all.

"All right settle down and copy these notes," Kakashi sensei said finally telling them to cut it out.

Luckily they were not using textbooks today. Hinata was totally unprepared. She took out her notebook and as she was looking for her pencil in her bag. Suddenly her notebook fell on the floor. Right near Naruto.

Hinata's eyes went wide. She tries to grab it before Naruto does but it is too late. When she looks up she saw Naruto's hand out with her notebook and a smile on Naruto's face. His face said "here you go. No harm done", But his eyes were glaring at her with a mean look.

Knowing what he was going to do next Hinata had a look of disgust on her face. Going along with the same old routine she sticks her hand out to get it back but her off course he stands up and throws it across the room. He laughs. A couple students in the room laugh as well. Sakura makes a comment on how weak and annoying she is and gives her a look of disgust while smiling.

'OH NO WE FUCKING DIDN'T'. Hinata thought. 'Was he really going to push her buttons that much after tormenting me, bullying me, sexually harassing me as if I was some sort of worthless hooker or toy, hurting me physically, and locking me up in some shed. He really is never going to stop is he and he probally thinks I am not going to do anything about it. Well think again Naruto Uzumaki.'

With that Hinata Unleashed into a rampage of Ultimate Rage. She Jumps on top of Naruto and by surprise starts punching her fists into his body but mostly his face. Naruto is so surprised that he is vulnerable at first. She is not just punching him but POUNDING ON HIS HEAD AND PULLING HIS SPICKY LONG HAIR ALL AT THE SPEAD OF LIGHT AND WITH ABSOLUTE POWER. Her eyes are filled with rage and she is yelling at the top of her lungs.

Everyone's eyes went wide eyed and got up from their seats. HINATA HAS FINALLY CRACKED. It takes kakashi a few seconds to react but he starts to run toward Hinata. She looked like a lunatic. She was a wild animal who was beaten and starved to death and finally reacted back with a huge bite.

"Get off me you Fucking Pshyco!" Naruto yelled in pain trying to push her off him but Hinata's anger was allowing her to become unbelievably strong. She continues scratching at Naruto's face and pulling anything she could get her hands on.

"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING TOUCH MY STUFF YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! I WILL KILL YOU I SWEAR IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN OR TORMENT ME YOU BITCH! THAT'S IT I'LL KILL YOU! KILL YOU! ARGGGAHHHHHHHHH!" Hinata screeched at the top of her lungs.

Kakashi was trying to pull her off but he was failing. She kept on shoving him off and hitting him as well.  
"NO NO IF YOUR NOT GONNA DO ANYTHING ABOUT THE WAY THAT THERE TREATING ME THEN I WILL! YOU WILL NOT STOP ME FROM HURTING HIM IT'S NOT FAIR THEY HURT ME! " Hinata screamed to Kakashi sensei.

Half the class was sitting back frightened or just watching the excitement while others her up by Kakashi Sensei trying to help. Sakura and Temari was among those.

Naruto finally stood up some of his face bleeding and PUSHED Hinata off of him. Hinata stopped and her eyes went wide.

"Don't," Hinata said her face extremely red from anger and tears forming in her eyes. "TOUCH ME!" The madness started again. She continued fighting him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Hinata Yelled over and over and somehow Naruto and Hinata ending up on the floor. Hinata was on top at first clawing at every inch of Naruto's skin. Then eventually Naruto gained power and pinned her down trying to stop her from continuing her abuse him. Once Hinata was in this position she could not get out, Naruto was just too strong. Still she continued to scratch and struggle and did not give up.

" NO FUCKING WAY YOUR NOT DOING THIS TO ME AGAIN. NO FUCKING WAY YOUR NOT GOING TO HURT ME YOU BASTARD. GET OFF OF ME. I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! YOUR NOT GOING TO TOUCH ME AGAIN!" Hinata said to him tears flowing down her cheeks but her expression still remaining angry and enraged. As they were looking into each other's eyes Naruto's eye's went wide because her eyes had so much hate for him.

Something hit him right then and there. He started to look blankly at her. Kakashi sensei and Temari finally got him off of her. Hinata was still on a psychotic rampage but was confined into the inescapable arms of Sakura-chan.

"Get her Out of this classroom! NOW!" Yelled Kakashi Sensei to Sakura and Temari worried but still in a calm way. Sakura and Temari follow orders and begin to drag Hinata out of the classroom while she was putting up a fight.

"NO! NO I NEED TO KILL HIM! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Hinata yelled as she was being pulled out of the room. She continued to scream even in the hallway.

Everyone in the classroom were still shocked and taken back by the event that just happened. Although no one face could match that as the one on Naruto's for he was the most disturbed and confused.

* * *

Ah finally finished.

I loved writing this chapter I got so emotional at the parts when hinata cracks because this story is based on real experiences. Sometimes I wish I did that when I was bullied. Lol

Now that it is summer and I have more free time I will update more often. Oh and I apologize about the tenses. I got confused and half the chapter is in present tense while the other half is in past :P sorry.

THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE LESS TIME I WILL TAKE TO UPDATE.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.


	8. Hinata is a plant

Thanks for all of the reviews. I don't wanna be selfish but I WANT MORE REVIEWS REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.

PLEASE AND THANK YOU XD

Oh and a special note I would like to explain on each character. First of all this is a naruhina fic but I didn't want to just get together like that I wanted some drama and development for their realationship and characters before they got together or maybe not get together 0.0 oh you never know tee hee you have to keep on reading.

Hinata: so far was bullied and did not know how to handle it since she was so sheltered and protected her whole life. Y know since she's rich and all. So she is finally learning to stick up for herself on her own. Will she finally get people off her case? READ TO FIND OUT.

Naruto: Something changed in Naruto and he is now pretty filled with angst and is all upset. So in result he is not acting like the normal Naruto we all know and love. He's a real jackass and no one knows why. What happened to him that made him act this way? READ TO FIND OUT.

Sasuke: Main cause of Hinata's Suffering. He used his popularity and power to get everyone to turn against Hinata. Although he might be doing this because he wants Hinata and is preventing her from saying something. What does Hinata know that Sasuke does not want others to find out? READ TO FIND OUT.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did I would of gotten Naruto to confront Hinata after she confessed to him in the Manga.

* * *

Normal Pov

'Breath in Breath out Breath in Breath out Breath in Breath out Breath in Breath out Breath in Breath out. ' Hinata repeated this in her head about 50 times. She was trying to calm herself down. She was sitting on the bench right outside the assistant principals office now kind of shocked at what she just did.

She never screamed so much in her life. Never the less just go crazy and loud like that. That was so out of her character although she didn't regret it. It felt so good to just let it all out like that. To finally make Naruto pay for what he did.

The look of Naruto's face put a smile on Hinata's face. He looked so afraid. Finally he felt the fear Hinata felt the past year. He got what he deserved.

She was now waiting to see the assistant principle. She wondered how much trouble she would get in. Hopefully she wouldn't get suspended but most likely would. Hinata's face went red again. He did not want to see the face on her father when he heard about this. She probably will get suspended since the assistant principle is Naruto's god father and now legal guardian since his parents are doing business overseas. There is no way Jiraya sensei was going to go easy on her.

'Breath in Breath out Breath in Breath out,' she repeated. She was once again trying to calm herself calm herself down. She was hoping everyone would leave her alone after her little fight and since she stood up for herself. Or it would make everything worse. People would probably mock her by calling her a psycho or tell her calm down and get a life. Hinata was now thinking too much on the negative side. What would she have to do to get people to leave her alone?

Also while Hinata and Naruto were fighting. Hinata noticed something about Naruto's eyes. As if he was sad. As if he was as hurt as I was. But why?

'Oh no way Hinata. No way are you going to start to feel pity for him. Not after all he's done to you.' Hinata thought with a strained look on her face. 'He is not the old Naruto you used to love anymore. You're done with him now. You hate him. You have to hate him. Great now my head hurts.' Hinata rested her head on her hand exhaustedly. She had to deal with a lot of things today.

Sakura and Temari were sitting near her. She didn't know why they where there and she didn't want them to be there. She didn't like those jerks there trying to be here for her after they made fun of me too. There just fake bitches. Whoa. Hinata's eyes went wide. Did she just call someone a bitch? Has she officially changed. Nah someone can't just change so quickly. Can they?

"The assistant principle will see you now Hinata-san," Said Ms. Sanchez giving Hinata with a suspicious look.

Hinata got out of her seat without any energy. She sulked her way into the assistant principals office. Jiraiya Sensei's was facing the window and back was facing me. There was an uncomfortable silence at first until he started speaking.

"Well who would have thought the best good girl in the school with perfect attendance and good grades would get in trouble. None the less for something like fighting. I thought I would never see the day Hyuaga Hinata." Jiraiya said still looking out the window. Hinata was expecting a huge lecture and suspension. She put her head down ready to accept any punishment given to her.

He turned around and he had a very serious look on his face. Hinata was now very afraid now. I mean he is the assistant principle y know the big bad wolf of the school. Who knew how harsh he could be and Mean and strict.

"GOOD JOB!" He yelled happily with a goofy expression on. His face was just so serious before. How did he manage to pull that off?

This was Hinata's reaction. 0.0 but then turned into -_-

"w-what," Hinata said surprised. That was so out of nowhere and so unexpected.

"I'm glad you kicked Naruto's ass I mean the kid deserved it. He's been in such a shitty mood lately. It's like he's male PMSing and it's been going on for months now, Trust me I know I live with him. Seriously He's been such a jack ass lately. A good beating probably will teach him a lesson and put him back to normal hopefully." Jiraiya said happily while patting Hinata on the back. "So whatever he did to you it was a good thing that you beat him up. Sometimes that is the only way to get to Naruto."

"uhhhh….ok so am I not in trouble," I said still a surprised but relieved. Jiraiya stopped and thought for a while with his hand on his chin. He walked around the room. He had a suit on since every principle and assistant principle had to have one on but he still looked wacky since his hair was long and white and all over the place. He truly was a silly spirit and not to mention pervy. There are always stories of him flirting with high school girls and Hinata has witnessed this. Still despite his flirty ways he is still magically pardoned because he never means any harm. There is also been said that Jiraiya and principle Tsunade have something going on between them. OF course that is just a rumor.

"Well I can't just let you go unpunished that would be very fishy to others. Although I can give you a little punishment since you have such a clean record. How's 3 days of detention?" Jiraiya asked smiling with a wide smile.

"That's completely fine with me." Hinata said in relief "thank you so much. I really appreciate it." Jiraiya signaled her that she could leave and with that she got up from her seat. As she was leaving Jiraiya added something else,

"Hey make sure you continue to whip Naruto into shape. Since Sakura seemed to stop doing her job I am hoping you can take her place. Y'know keep on kicking him around and trust me he will in time treat you the way he should. Naruto needs that sort of tough love to function." He said winking at Hinata. Hinata smiled and giggled a bit.

'Well that wasn't as bad as I thought,' Hinata thought as went through the doors of the office. Sakura and Temari were still outside waiting for Hinata. This angered Hinata. What where they still doing there?

Hinata just gave them a weird look and began on her way as if they weren't there.

"Hinata Wait," Sakura called after. Hinata stopped and rolled her eyes. What the hell did they want? She did not want to deal with them.

"Can we talk to you for a sec," Temari said with a serious but cool expression as they were catching up to her.

"What?" Hinata said suspiciously.

"Well first off we wanted to say were sorry we didn't know that we were getting to you that much." Sakura said at first looking down at her shoes then at Hinata.

Hinata's eyes soften a bit at the fact that they were apologizing but then got a little shock to her spine. ' HOLD UP wait a minute. Am I really going to fall for this? No way! Don't give me that bull crap they saw how many times I put my head down in class wanting to cry. They saw how much I was being bullied of course it would affect me. What are they dumb? Was I supposed to be prone to all the hurtful words and take them as joke? Plus they added to the fire, So many times they'd join in on the harsh jokes.'

Hinata's eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms. Ready to not take their following excuses lightly. Temari sighed.

"Well we don't expect you to forgive us just like that but we just want you to know that from now on we have your back." They both smiled sympathetically. Hinata did not want their sympathy.

"Oh and that were really proud of you for sticking up for yourself." Sakura said. This angered Hinata even more. 'They have no right to be PROUD of me. What the fuck PROUD! I'm not some little kid that just first learned to do their chores.' Hinata thought really ticked off.

"Well whatever but if you will excuse me I have to get to another shitty class." She said with an attitude walking away. She was so glad to get out of their presence which at the time annoyed her deeply. Although she had to say the fact that they are on her back would be quite useful for the future.

* * *

Hinata walked in her 7th period art room. Her face was showing no emotion and there were different reactions throughout the room. First off Mr. Yamamoto the shop teacher, who was filling in for our art teacher Danzo sensei, his expression was a total OH MY GOD from the sight of my dirty clothes. A few students had the same expression and some were laughing. As I was walking in I could feel Naruto staring at me. I didn't glance at him even once.

"So is it true Uzumaki did you get bitch slapped by Hinata?" A boy sitting next Naruto asked goofily. Everyone in Naruto's table started to react.

"What Hinata! woah Naruto you got beat up by her! That's pathetic. She looks so fragile! You could break her with her pinkie" Another boy said.

"Hey Naruto its good that you let her beat you up I mean it's not like you'd hit her back. Guys don't hit girls." A girl sitting across from Naruto said tossing her long brown hair.

"What she doesn't count as a girl. So why'd she start with you anyway?" The same boy asked.

"He probably did something to her. Ya know how Naruto treats Hinata." The girl said again

Naruto was ignoring the whole conversation. At first he was really embarrassed that he got beat by girl. Well he always gets beatings from girls but someone with the social status of Hinata was just a 10 in the embarrassment scale. Although he quickly got over it after he thought about the look in Hinata's eyes. The look of hate in her eyes bothered him so deeply, to the core in fact. It reminded him of his past, his childhood when his mom and dad would go overseas for a couple of weeks to leave him with Jiraiya his god father. When his parents weren't around they showed him their true hate for him. The fact that he is the child of a marriage that wasn't supposed to happen. Adults called him a mixed breed. Absolutely no child of a mayor ever had the blood outside the country. It was unheard off. Kids did not want to play with him because of his status. They thought he was snobby and that he thought he was too good for them. Of course when his parents came back everything was back to normal and people had fake smiles and treated him with absolute kindness. FAKE. Still he always kept his chin up and remained determined to prove them wrong.

Soon every one of those fake feelings people felt towards him dissolved once he reached Jr. High where he could put all that determination in sports and really shined. He joined everything and with hard work he ended up achieving everything. People saw that the blood from another country was good because he had unbelievable energy. His mother came from the wind country where was known for family blood traits of such strength. He would play a whole game of soccer without not once getting tired. Shortly everyone loved him and he announced he was going to fallow his father's footsteps and become mayor. (although there was still the matter of grades. But don't worry he's… passing.-_-) So he's achieve so much and he's not used to hate anymore how does he react to hers. Well he does deserve it. He was so cruel to her but he was picking on her to protect a friend so does that make it ok. Still he did not have to go that far. Why did he love hurting her so much when he knew she was so helpless? He asked himself that question every day.  
Man those eyes. Those pools of white and lavender glaring at him. If he fell in those pools he would most definatly drown and then his skin would burn from the sudden acid.

Hinata sat next to sai. Sai's face sad worry and happiness at the same time. If there was ever an expression like that Sai pulled it out. His face looked like it didn't know where to start. It had so many things to say and questions to ask. Hinata didn't know how to react.

She smiled softly and nervously " um… hi,"

"LET'S GET YOU OUT OF THOSE FILTHY CLOATHS!" SAI screamed with the most expression Hinata has ever seen on his face in her life. He raised his hand sharply.

* * *

Hinata and Sai were now in the back of the school. Talking on a stair way were no body uses and is mostly used for people to talk or make out. Hinata was now wearing Sai's extra uniform shirt that was in his locker and her gym shorts. It was the end of the school day so it wouldn't really matter if she was in her uniform or not. Her uniform was in a plastic bag and she was clean how that she fixed herself in the bathroom and washed all the dirt off her skin. She has just told Sai everything. Right from yesterday when she was felt up by bully boys to her fist fight with Naruto.

Sai was had a light smile on his face. He wasn't known to do dramatic reactions.

"Well….I'm very proud of you and keep it up." Sai said.

"Thanks looks like you don't have to fight my fights for me anymore." Hinata smiled with relief as she was sitting on a heater. She never liked tossing her problems onto other people.

"Yea that's why I'm happy you finally got to learn to stick up for yourself. Y'know I'm not always by your side and a lot of things can happen like the fact that you got completely ravished. I mean I always used to be so worried. You don't know how worried I was today when I found out you of all people was absent. I can relax now that you know how to kick ass." Sai said passing Hinata some gum. She chuckled I guess her breath smelled.

"Hey you probably didn't eat all day. You wanna go get something after this," Sai said with a smirk. That's it. It was official Sai was by far the coolest guy Hinata has ever known. "Oh and what are you gonna do about Neji and Tenten. Your problems are now public to the whole school and not just grade anymore."

"The truth I guess. I just don't want Oni-sama getting into any fights I mean that can really affect his permanent record and status. Ugh… But N-Neji is so protective over me he won't listen." Hinata started to rub her temples.

The final bell rang. The school day was over.

"oops and we didn't go back to class oh well he knows you had to get cleaned up. C'mon lets go get some food in your belly." Sai said getting up.

"Wait I have to go to my teachers and get info on the lessons I missed plus homework. How bout I meet outside the school is a few." Hinata said jumping off the heater.

"Alright," Sai said smiling "Wait before you I need to give you a hug." Hinata grinned and ran into his arms. Geesh she just loved people who gave her warmth like sai did. She was so cold all day. They went their separate ways.

* * *

Hinata passed people through the halls and again ignored all the stares. She made her way to her locker and checked herself in her locker mirror. She grabbed her book and made her way down the hallway again. She passed the weight room and made it to the classroom of her 1st period algebra class. Little did she know that there were eyes watching her close by.

"Well this isn't good she's starting to stick up for herself," Sasuke said leaning on the door window of the weight room. "I mean she's getting way to strong. She fucking beat up Naruto. Damn who knows how much courage she'll absorb to do things? I mean how could who fuck faces mess this up?"

Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru were in the school's weight room discussing matters that mostly involved Hinata. Kiba was leaning against a mirror that stretched throughout the newly refurbished weight room. He yawned a bit tired with a care free look on his face unlike the extremely pissed off and worried face that Sasuke put on. He shrugged and looked to Naruto not knowing how to answer Sasuke's question.

"Well since you had that idea of finally shutting her down by bullying her sexually which was a marvelous Idea," Naruto started sarcastically "And so we followed what you said about messing with her a bit more if we ever see her. Oh and she didn't BEAT ME UP jeesh do I look beat up to you!"

Everyone nodded since he had so many scratches on his face. Naruto's face went red and looked away.

"Although we might've taken it a bit too far, You see we locked her inside my Uncle's shed, But if you were there Sasuke you would've done the same thing because she was acting all fresh and talking back. Y'know me and Naruto took actions into our own hands because your plan didn't work instead of completely shutting up she started to talk and defend herself." Kiba explained.

"You locked her inside a shed!" Sasuke face was in shock but then quickly changed into a smirk and started to chuckle well that's amusing. He had an evil look on his face. "Still this is not good we need to think of something else to get her into our control again. We have to do something to weaken her." Sasuke started to walk and sat on some weight lifting bed next to Kiba.

"That's just the thing," Shikamaru lazily started he was on the floor most of the time. Everyone in the thought he was asleep, Guess not. "You're pushing it too much. You're picking on her or I guess bullying her too much. Anyone would crack under that abuse no matter how nice and shy they were its just human nature."

The three boys looked at each other and at Shikamaru with confusion.

"Think about it. I know you couldn't just let her be because she might speak but its not like we could kill her or something that would be a one way ticket to jail for all of us. That's why we picked trying to keep her quiet by slowly ruining her life we had better chances with that. Although we ruined her life too much we bullied her way too much for her to handle. Just think of it as a plant. If you don't water a plant they die from dehydration. If you over water a plant it drowns, but give it the right amount and its fine. Think of the plant as Hinata and water as our bullying and the life as Hinata's urge to spill the beans." Shikamaru finally finished.

"All right Shikamaru we got it the first time and What the fuck is up with the plant we know your smart but were not in preschool geesh," Naruto said annoyed.

"Whatever, could of fooled me." Shikamaru yawned.

"Yeah besides a plant needs more than water to stay alive. It needs soil, sun, and possibly fertilizer at times." Kiba said crossing his arm with his nose in the air. Naruto and Sasuke looked at him even more annoyed. Naruto finally got up. He was frustrated. He was frustrated at everything lately especially the stupid things he got himself into. Ever since winter break the year has gone completely downhill.

"Ya know what I say we do!" Naruto finally yelled. "I say we leave her alone. Knowing how dumb she is she probably forgot. I mean she would've said something by now after what she's witnessed. Because I am tired of this shit it's getting annoying. I mean were making some poor girl's life miserable. It really isn't that fun anymore. Besides if she does tell you kind off disserve your punishment Sasuke."

Sasuke's brows furrowed but then he quickly went back to his original character trying to keep his cool. "Hey don't blame this all on me. You three were there and were involved as much as I was. So if we get told on I'm not the only one getting in trouble. Oh and why are you suddenly defending that bitch I thought you hated her from the beginning. What are you getting soft?" Sasuke said with a mind twisting question. He could always see through Naruto's actions and read him like a book. Naruto quickly looked down confused. He didn't know what he was saying. He didn't know anything anymore.

"I do alright. I hate her so much." Naruto said "How she was born into a status as big as mine and always treated so kindly. No one was ever fake to her. People either loved her or hated her. Plus she's such a goody too shoes ugh I hate that. Not to mention those eyes….," Naruto stopped for a second and thought about them again, Violet and white swirling in perfect harmony. He mentally punched himself for opening up to his three best friends to much. "We'll maybe we need another approach on keeping her quiet, I don't know"

"Naruto your right, we need a new way to silence the banshee." Sasuke said He placed his head on his hand and started to think. Kiba thought as well. Shikamaru was probably was probably thinking in his sleep. Naruto had his arm on the door window of the weight room leaning against it as he was looking out the window. He wasn't thinking he just wanted to get out of there.

"Ah… I think I got it." Sasuke's eyes went wide in amazement of his genius he quickly changed into a proud, cool smirk. "It's the perfect plan."

* * *

Hinata was rushing to get all the books she needed. She felt bad for making Sai wait this long. She could just text him but no Naruto and Kiba still have her cell phone. She grabbed her purple science notebook at the bottom of her locker and noticed feet approaching her. She thought it was just someone passing by but suddenly the pair feet stopped right next to her locker. Hinata's curiosity got the better of her as she closed her locker to see no one other than Naruto-kun in the flesh in front of her with an odd expression on his face that Hinata could not read.

Hinata's face went red, but for once in her life it was not out of shyness and amazement of Naruto's cute features. No it was red from utter hate and rage. She could not believe that he had the audacity to be right in front of her sharing eye contact. She couldn't believe people and how retarded they could be. She was ready to finish what they started and kill him right there.

"So you've come for round two," Hinata said narrowing her eyes in anger ready for a fight. Naruto never saw her with this much spunk in her life.

"I don't want to fight you," Naruto said with his hands in his pockets.

"Well good for you because you don't know how much I want to rip your face apart right now. You horrible disgusting roach and how dare you even look me in the eye right now. Do you know how pain you caused me these past few months and I haven't done one thing to you." Hinata was saying putting her fingers in the words of a ghetto teen "ALL UP IN HIS FACE". Naruto remained expressionless with the exception of an eyebrow of his slouching from shame. "You have put me through hell I would… ATTACK you right now but I am a bit more calmed down now and I can't get into another fight with you since I made a deal with your godfather. But let me tell you one thing if you ever touch me or harass me again I will cut your little dick that you have. Oh and how I know you have a small penis well Sai told me he saw and well there you go! Fuck face!"

Naruto wanted to say something on that last statement but he decided to just take it. He disserved it. He just looked at Hinata for a good 5 seconds. Then couldn't help but to stare into her violent and white orbs but quickly looked away since he couldn't take to look at those pain inflicting crystal balls. He was afraid he was going to explode if he looked into them for more than 5 seconds. He felt way too ashamed and guilty. She was just there with an expression hurt and angry as hell. She looked like an abused wives on one of those soap operas. She didn't want to leave yet she wanted him to feel her staring at him and feel her pain. He didn't know what to say.

Hinata scoffed disgusted and slammed her locker. She didn't want to be in his presence one more second, she started walking away.  
"I know if I said I was sorry it wouldn't make a difference," Naruto said. Hinata angrily turned away and interrupted him,

"No it wouldn't make a difference so don't waste your breath." Hinata said her brows furrowed with an attitude. Naruto tried not to make eye contact and her enraged eyes. She turned again and walked away angrily.

"Well too bad because I'm gonna say sorry anyway!" Naruto said yelling after with as much attitude as her. His face angered a bit but then softened with shame as he walked away.

Hinata couldn't believe he had the nerve. Why was He messing with her? Messing with her head and maybe….heart. He knew he didn't mean it he couldn't have meant it. He's evil. He's evil. Hinata repeated that in her head trying to make it sink into her skull. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? He was a lost cause and he caused her so much pain and sorrow. Tears started to fall from her face. No she couldn't go back she couldn't do it again. She had to keep that fuck face away. She is not in love with him anymore. She was standing in front of the main school entrance and exit. She could see the back of Sai's head from the door window. She quickly wiped her tears and took a deep breath. She walked outside as if nothing happened.


	9. the demon you are

Hey thanks for all the reviews but I gotta say ONCE AGAIN I want more so REVIEW AND IF YOU DON'T I will find you…. Anyway

I don't own naruto etc. The thing is you see in the last chapter I forgot to add an important scene with Neji and Hinata and Tenten. Yeah this scene was when Hinata left Sai to go to her locker before the scene with Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba. Well I would like to add it now because it's really important and all. Here it is.

* * *

Hinata arrived at her locker with a huge sigh. She hated missing lessons because it was more work trying to make everything up and trying to understand. She opened her locker and put her hand through her hair. She looked at herself in her locker mirror. She looked so stressed. She felt like she was 35 or something. As Hinata closed her locker she noticed two people coming towards her. It was Tenten and Neji.

Her heart started to beat fast. She had a lot to explain. She looked to her toes. 'They deserve to know everything that's been going on with me but I just want to be the one to tell them.' She looked up and saw Tenten running to her. She came to absolutely glomp her out of worry. Hinata's eyes were wide and those wide eyes noticed Neji's angry and worried face behind Tenten.

"Oh my god Hinata Are you ok?" Tenten said with worry her eyes squezzing shut while squezzing her tight.

" uh…I-I'm f-fine." Hinata said that was the first time Hinata stuttered since this morning.

"But you got into a fight. When me and Neji found out we were absolutely scared shitless. I mean YOU in a fight. Let alone with a BOY. LET ALONE NARUTO I mean that is just so random. I thought you liked him! Plus you were missing all day and you didn't walk with us in the morning. We were so so so so WORRIED!" Tenten rambled on. Neji grabbed Tenten's shoulder and pulled her off of Hinata. Tenten was surprised at first but then saw how Neji's face meant business.

"What is going on Hinata-sama? People were saying you got in this fight because people were picking on you? Who is picking on you? And how long has this been going on and why haven't you told me? You never played hooky? Neji asked. "Are you hiding something from me?" Neji's expression changed from serious to completely sad and worried at the last question. Hinata looked at the floor.

"I didn't want to bother you…"Hinata said painfully "I wanted to deal with it my s-self."

"DEAL WITH WHAT! So someone has been bothering you. Who is it! I WILL RIP THEM TO SHREDS. Why didn't you just tell me you know I could just destroy them?" Neji said in rage. Tenten's eyes went wide at Neji but she was just as worried and angry herself.

Hinata eye's winced from being so uncomfortable. She hasn't seen Neji yell at her since she was 12 when Neji's dad was killed because of the company and he hated her. It brought back bad memories but now she loved Neji so much she did not want to see him mad at her.

"Listen Onii-sama I had a really hard day I will tell you all the details home ok, same to you too Tenten." Hinata said seriously. Tenten gaped but she covered it with her hand. She knew this was bad. Neji looked into Hinata's eyes. He noticed something wrong and….different.

"Alright," Neji said. He looked at her one last time and then started to walk away. Tenten gave another worried look to Tenten but Hinata just smiled back. Tenten gave a soft smile in return and ran after Neji.

Hinata sighed in discomfort and started to walk to her first period math class.

* * *

Well there it was sorry I forgot that alrighty now for this chapter :P

'There you go again that damn alarm clock was ringing again and that damn Konoha radio station.'

Hinata was incredibly comfortable in her bed. Her comforters never felt so comfortable. She reached her hand to shut up the little monster. Her hair was jolting everwhere and she sighed as she woke up. She sighed since her head was still hurting since yesterday. She rubbed her temples repeatedly.

'Ugh I don't wanna go to school,' Hinata thought to herself. Yesterday was probably the most stressful day of her life. Aside from all the crap that happened she also felt pretty off. She was off. After eating with Sai she just wanted to go home ignore her sister and father and just head to her room. She did but 2 minutes after finally being alone in her house her cousin Neji and Tenten were at the door. Hinata expected them since she owed them an explanation but she so was not in the mood for repeating the story but she did. Everyone in her 6th period class is on Neji's kill list and will now not let Hinata out of his sight. She did leave out the part where all the guys in her 6th period class sexually harassed her yeah that would've been really bad. Neji probably would've killed all of them out of his absolute rage causing Neji's life and hard work go to absolute waste. Yeah Hinata would never let that happen and she miraclly convinced him to calm down and try to let her handle this herself. He kind of listened. "Kind of"

Hinata got up from her bed and stretched. She went through her routine. She literally wanted to barf at the image of her in the mirror. She looked like she walked out of an old monster movie. The upside was that she felt better. She calmed down and felt like Hinata again, although she wasn't just going to go back to being a week little girl. She felt powerfull even though the rage she felt almost could've changed her forever. Hinata was sure to be more carefull this time.

There was a knock on her door. Hinata put the finishing touches to her uniform and hurried herself to her bedroom door. It was her maid, Nako. Hinata smiled brightly at her she gave her a supprised look in return.

"um…. Tenten and Neji-sama are waiting downstairs for you." She said with a nervous tone. Small strands of hair were creeping out of her once neat bun. Hinata noticed this and it was odd she looked as if she put herself together in a hurry. Her maid was pretty young she was 28 and started working there over a year ago. She was very attractive but dressed as if she was 50 well it was not like it was her fault the maids uniforms were so old-fashioned. Hinata's old maid was a very old and strict lady. She ended up moving away. "I packed your lunch for this afternoon since. Um…I saw that you didn't make one last night and went to sleep so I took the liberty." She looked down. Hinata usually likes making them herself and never likes bothering her maid.

"T-thanks I really appreciate that," Hinata said with a genuine smile on her face.

"Your welcome and if you need anything just ask," Nako said with smiling in return. She was on her way and so was Hinata. She walked down the grand staircase and saw Neji and Tenten waiting near the exit of the Hyuaga estate. Neji wasn't kidding about not letting me out of his sight he got Tenten to wake up so early.

"Good morning guys," Hinata said smiling an awkward smile. She wasn't good with those type of situations.

"Do you feel better if not I can talk to Hiashi-sama about staying home from school." Neji said right to the point.

"I'm fine Neji," Hinata sighed. They walked out the house and started walking through their usuall route to school.

"So I'm going to have a little talk with some certain people today," Neji said with a serious tone. Hinata started to sweat. She could say something but she didn't want to fuel the fire. It was better to stay shut then get him started.

"So guys do you want to go see Inception this weekend," Hinata said trying to change the subject.

"Oh HELL YEAH, I heard that movie was amazing. " Tenten said breaking her silence. " I got to see what the buzz is about."

"Yeah we have to go see that. I really like what the topic of the movie is about so it must be a movie that makes you think." Neji said he was always into movies like that "Besides it beats the last movie we saw."

"UGH YOU MEAN THE LAST AIRBENDER!" Tenten yelled at the top of her lungs, "Don't even get me started on how horrible that movie was! I mean I was a big fan of the show that movie literally made me cry because of how much it stunk."

"I know right and the tv series was so good," Hinata said with a pout on her lips. The rest of the walk went back to normal. Just talking about regular everyday stuff and Hinata managed to keep her drama from yesterday to come up again.

* * *

Hinata walked into school and nobody said one offensive thing to her. She was not used to it and it was probably because of the fight. Hianta smiled. Has she really gotten people off her case that easy? Hinata turned around and suigestu was in front of her with another boy behind him. He was rather large and broad shouldered and he had a football jersey on. Suigestsu touched hinata shoulder and then backed away.

"OH NO OH NO I TOUCHED HINATA!" he yelled mocking her "Run Jugo she'll eat of if we don't RUN AWAY!" they both cracked up and started to walk away throwing in some more jokes. Hinata sighed she spoke way too soon.

She started walking to her first period class. She was going to grab some breakfast in the cafeteria but her mood completely changed after seeing Suigestsu. In her class there were only about five students yet they were all looking at her and started to whisper. Hinata's face lit up when she saw Gaara. She didn't know why but she really wanted to talk to him.

As she was walking to her seat she smiled at Gaara. He noticed and he smiled is turquoise eyes glistening again. He dressed very punky and dark, Sometimes gothic. His hair was crimson red with black tips but only the hairs that where near his neck. Gaara was deffinatly one of the cutest guys in school no question. He's just so anti social that it doesn't do much for him. Not like he cares. Everyone's eyes went wide at the sight of Gaara smiling. GAARA SMILEING. That must be good luck or something.

That was a risk for Hinata because she didn't know if he would smile back or not. Hinata sat down in her seat feeling really accomplished. A girl next to her named Minako was looking at her. Hinata tried to ignore her but failed.

"Hey Hinata Calm down alright Calm down," She said in a bitchy joking type of way. The girl next to her, Kimie was laughing and then both ended up laughing. More mocking but it didn't bother her. It didn't affect her at all. Not a few moments later she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned to her surprise to see it was Gaara. ( Duh who else would it be Hinata -_-) Gaara still had a smile on his. Hinata raised an eyebrow not understanding why at first but then understood after a few seconds. He probably heard.

"Wow Hinata you take advice so well," Gaara said crossing his arms on Hinata's chair and rested his head on them trying to get a better look at her. "I'm proud of you,"

Hinata giggled. "Well they pushed my buttons to hard and I cracked but that's not really how I wanted to deal with it but yeah it took care of it well almost."

"Yeah but I heard you kicked Naruto's ass. I'm really impressed," Garra said.

"Yeah that was side of myself I have never seen before," Hinata smiled " And…I-I think It's mostly because of y-you. Th-that advice really made me wake up and do something." Hinata's face was red and she didn't know why. She really respected Gaara. She didn't want him to think she was strange or uncool or even worse little girlish. She looked up to the sight of him still with his usual serious.

"I never knew that I could actually help someone…..I'm glad," He said looking into her eyes. More blushing for Hinata.

"S-ssoo um..." she chuckled in a nervous tone trying to change the subject. Hinata noticed the shirt under his black cardigan. "Is that a Coheed and Cambria T-shirt. That's so cool I love them."

Gaara's eyes went wide. "You listen to them. That's surprising you don't look like you listen them at all." He said with an amused look on his face.

"Wow what music does it look like I listen to?" Hinata said curious.

"Uh Hannah Montanna and those gay brothers from Disney channel." Gaara said as he changed his position and leaned back in his chair. "yeah I forgot their names."

Hinata's faced looked disgusted. "Ugh you mean the Jonas Brothers. Gross I despise their music. Do I really look that little girlish."

"Nah you don't look little girlish Trust me you don't," Gaara said almost smirking "You just come off as a fan."

Hinata blushed but her face was still dropped. "Well I have to admit I have some Miley Cyrus songs in my I pod but I mean I have to admit the climb is pretty inspirational and party in the u.s.a is really catchy so….yeah," Hinata stopped herself she noticed she was rambling on.

Gaara just looked at her for a couple of seconds and then seriously loled.

"um …I-I have this cd with all of coheed and cambria's best songs…. well in my opinion," Hinata said trying to start a conversation.

"Oh can I borrow it," Gaara said in interest.

"Sure," Hinata said hopeing he would want to."I'll bring it tomorrow." She smiled and after that the teacher told everyone to settle down and the lesson began.

* * *

Naruto's Pov

Oh god my hair is so lifeless. I mean seriously I put the usual amount.

"Hey Sakura-chan Let me borrow your brush," I yelled over to Sakura. She was at her locker a few lockers away from mine. She looked like she was in a hurry trying to get to class before the bell rang. Of course I don't care if I'm late or not. They never give me detention. The mayor controls the board of education and the board of education controls the principle and the principle controls their pay checks and that's all they care about.

"Ew I don't want blond hair in my brush." Sakura said trying to hold all her books without falling. She had her glasses on. She looked sexy with glasses on. Oh my god I haven't thought about Sakura like that in like months.

"C'mon give," I said reaching into her locker and stealing her brush. It was to my advantage that her hands were full and she couldn't hit me or anything. I used her mirror to tousle my hair and used her brush to put it back to its normal natural jolting out everywhere. I liked it because it gave the look that I just finished surfing or something. I loved how I had that look I mean I'm really tan with blond hair. It just goes.

"Are you done I need to close my locker." Sakura said impatient.

"Yup," I said with my foxy smile. Sakura stopped and looked at me.

"I haven't seen you smile like that in a while," She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah I'm in a good mode today but don't worry it will pass once I go to math class after gym," I said with an annoyed face. Sakura had a worried face on.

"I don't want it to go away. I miss your happy go lucky attitude." Sakura looked up at me sad. Are you serious Sakura It used to annoy the fuck out of you? You're such a hypocrite.

"Yeah….whatever," I said as I slammed her locker coldly and walked away. She was annoying me.

"Whatever JERK!" Sakura yelled after him but her faced was still sad. "No but really I miss my best friend."  
What. I never left. What is she talking about. I turned around to face her from a distance. She looked sad. I was feeling sad. Whatever I don't need this. I turned around and started walking away again. In the corner of my eye I saw her walking away too. Maybe I did leave.

I went back to my locker. The bell rang and I grabbed my gym shorts. I saw Sasuke walking towards me.

"Hey you got extra shorts man," He said leaning on a locker while texting on his I phone.

"Yeah dude I have yours," I said getting his basketball shorts. "You left them in my locker yesterday."

"Oh yeah I forgot. Can't wait to get to gym," He said while grabbing his shorts and putting his phone in his pocket.

"Yeah I said me too," I was totally lieing.

"HEY," Someone yelled out of nowhere. I saw Sasuke's eyes narrow. That couldn't be good. I turned around to see Neji and Lee and two other sophomore guys walking towards us. I already knew what they were going to "talk" to us about. They were now right in front of us. Neji's face was pissed as fuck.

"So you've been picking on my cousin. Calling her a slut and started rumors about her. Do you know who your messing with. Are you guys that stupid." He said I was pretty scared but I tried to keep a poker face. I mean its true we knew that messing with Hinata was messing with Neji. Neji wasn't someone you wanted to mess with. Everyone respected him and when he got mad everyone feared him. He was student body president and Captain of the martial arts, judo, and co captain with Lee for soccer. He had absolute power but we knew that and Sasuke was prepared for this.

"Alright so we picked on her a few times. Sorry but we couldn't help it she was so easy to make fun of. Each time we were completely fooling around she is just so sensitive but really everyone loves Hinata and maybe we fooled around with her to much that she just cracked and started wailing on poor Naruto over here," Sasuke said with a smirk as cool and collected and friendly as some really cool commercial guy on tv. He knew what to say when he found out from the start. "Although she never told us to stop if we were bothering her, She just went crazy."

Sasuke smiled but Neji was not buying it.

"oh and we never called her a slut those where roumors that the girls made. Y know girl drama," Sasuke said. I didn't say anything I was not going to lie to his face that I ravished his cousin.

"Oh really oh and how are you going to explain Locking her in a damn fucking shed in the middle of nowhere. HUH NARUTO." Neji said even more pissed off I saw viens popping all over him. Lee's eyes went wide to what Neji said I guess he didn't know that and now he was angry. He was talking to me but I didn't respond. I wasn't going to lie. I just looked at him. "Oh SO YOUR NOT GONNA SPEAK DUMB ASS" he lifted his fist. I was getting ready to be punched. I wasn't going to punch back or start a fight. I wanted to get punched. I disserved it.

"Hey Why are you guys in the halls?" someone yelled suddenly. It was my pervert of a god father or aka the vice principle. He always roamed the halls cheaking if anyone wasn't in class. He was walking towards us.  
"Hey let me just say this one last thing. If I ever see you guys near hinata or speaking to Hinata I'll well I don't think you want me to finish that sentence." Neji said quickly trying to add that in before Jiraiya got to us. "Oh and I will be stopping by 6th period to cheack on you guys,"

Jiraiya finally got to us.  
"What's going on here? What are you guys doing out of class?" Jiraiya said. Me and Neji where still staring at each other. Sasuke's hands where in his pockets looking at lee the same as I was to Neji.

"Nothing just discussing homework," Sasuke said to Jiraiya. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow and looked at the 6 teenage boys staring at each other so intensely. Yeah ok he's been around teenagers for 20 years and he was supposed to believe that.

"Yeah discussing homework," Neji said giving us a final dirty look and turned around and left with his group following him. I still stared after them. I just didn't want all of this. Jiraiya looked at us suspiciously.

"Anything you want to tell me Naruto," Jiraiya said just as suspicious as his look. His face didn't show any signs of worry though he knew I could handle it. I shoke my head. "Alrighty then I will be going on my way." He walked away and started to whistle. Thank god I live with him.

"Oh shit you were about to get your ass kicked AGAIN." Sasuke said with a jerky smirk.

"Well look now Neji knows. We should leave Hinata alone now." I said annoyed. I was seriously fed up with this.

"No this is more of a reason to go on with our plan. Look she told Neji who knows what else he knows and what else she could tell him. We knew we were going to mess with Neji in this. I mean there like brother and sister. If he really gets involved then its ok I mean we can take Neji alone." Sasuke said nudgeing me to stay in this.

"Oh yeah and what about not alone." I said

"Well then it would be his friends against our friends. The biggest it can get is freshmen against sophomores. But its not like that's never happened." He said. "You can't bail out of this. I need you buddy." Oh he was not using the buddy thing and man don't tell me he's grabbing my shoulder. Yup he's grabbing my shoulder.

"Ugh… whatever." I said annoyed I pushed him off my shoulder. "I just wanna play some basketball."

Sasuke smirked. He won once again.

* * *

Hinata's Pov

Changing for gym sucks. So many girls….. Naked. I just hate people. Nah I don't hate people I take that back I just hate people changing around each other. You see I am a very private person. I don't like seeing people without clothes that I don't know and vice versa.

I grabbed my gym shorts and t-shirt. Each gym uniform was the same with the city symbol on the t-shirt and blue extremely short shorts. Some shirts had the symbol large located where the chest area would be and others had a pocket for pens and the symbol was on that pocket. Today I had the large symbol t shirt.

I was about to head for the bathroom to change but someone interrupts me.

"Hey Hinata," Sakura said. I roll my eyes. Here we go again. Seriously they are really starting to annoy me. They tried talking to me at my locker between second and third period. Why are they trying to be my friend?

"yeah," I said annoyed.

"Oh I just wanted to tell you that kakashi-sensei is absent today," She said smiling. The smile didn't look fake. Well….. that's uh…weird.

"Yeah Free period!" Temari grinned pumping her fist in the air excited. Temari she's Gaara's sister I sometimes forget because they don't look that much alike. She's a junior but she's taking Spanish one since she took two years of French before. Meaning I have to take French junior year. I wonder if I Would be better at it than Spanish. Who knows? "So yeah we should all sit together," She finished and was looking at me. She was basically asking me to hang with them during 6th period. Oh god do I have to make this decision. Then again what's better being alone and dealing with those bastards called boys or dealing with the fake girls that can protect me from those bastards called boys. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure why not," My face completely neutral. They both smiled. The gym teacher for the girls, Anko Sensei, came into the locker room. She blew her whistle while having a lollipop in her mouth. She had a thing for sweets. Oh no I got a change. Class is going to start. I started to walk away.

"Hey um…," Sakura said. Ugh what does she want now "Where are you going? Just change here." What did she say? So they waste my time and now they want me to change in front of them Yeah this fake friendship with them is started just perfectly -_-.

"No thanks," I said nervously

"Why," She said really curious.

"Just cause," I said blushing.

"Cause why," They both said in unison STAREING at me. UGh please don't stare. I blushed.

"c-cuase I-I'm just not comfortable changing in front of people." I said looking at the ground god why was I so embarrassed but then again that's just me I get embarrassed for anything.

"Oh yeah sorry for pestering you," Sakura said apologetically. I sigh. God finally they leave me alone. I turn to see Anko sensei locking the bathroom doors. My ears start to heat up. Oh …Sugar Honey Iced Tea.

"oh Anko closed the bathroom doors guess you'll have to change out here with us," I heard temari say. I turned to see Sakura topless and Temari bottom less. Oh I didn't notice that they weren't in there gym uniforms yet. Anko-sensei blew her whistle again.

"EVERYBODY out class is about to start. You three over there hurry it up." Anko-sensei said. She yelled at some other girls too. Soon There where only a few people in the locker room and I slowly starting to undress myself. God this is so weird. They were seeing some of my PARTS. I was blushing WHY WAS I BLUSHING!

''Yeah HINATA IS GETTING NAKED WOOOOOT," Temari said with her fist in the air as she put some lotion on her legs. They both clapped and playfully whistled. I blushed embarrassed but I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. They weren't making fun of me they were more like cheering me on.

"Woah HINATA your BOOBS ARE HUGE," Sakura said in a jealous tone. I covered my chest.

"D-don't look," I said now my whole body was red. This was one of the reasons why I didn't like changing in front of the other girls they always had to make a comment about them.

"aw Hianta your so cute," Temari said Tieing her shoe laces. "I mean I knew you had big boobs but you usually keep them hidden but now I see that their enormous. I mean What do you eat that make them that big? And there so round too," She came over to me to poke them. I jumped in shock and fumble a little backwards.

Temari's face turned even more amused.

"So what's your cup size?" Temari asked her eyebrow rose in complete interest. I quickly took my skirt off and at the speed of light change into shorts.

"Before I thought she was just a large C but now know she is deffinatly a D," Sakura said looking down at her A cup breasts in disappointment.

"Nah your bigger than that right," Temari asked Dieing for an answer. I was pink while I bent down and started tying my sneakers. I didn't like this much attention.

"Um….. I'm a d-double D," Her eyes were squeezed shut and she tried hide her embarrassment by hideing her face behind her leg.

The Girls faces where in complete Amazement. Sakura grabbed her boobs and her lips started to frown.  
"Oh god I AM SO FLAT," Sakura yelled in anguish with her face to the sky.

"Oh my god I'm a C I'm trying to reach a D what's your secret Hinata." Temari asked. I shoke my head saying I didn't have one. Oh god that was so embarrassing.

"I GOT TO CHECK!" Sakura yelled running towards me. I stretched her arms away from her and shook her head rapidly.

"NO DON'T CHECK DON'T CHECK!" my heart started to race as she covered her chest again and bowed her head.

"Nah leave her alone Sakura believe her I mean look at those yahoos," Temari laughed. Sakura started to laugh to.

"Man Hinata you should give some of your boobs to me," Sakura said "Just a bit and I would be fine. She said grabbing her boobs again. I snickered I mean I tried not to but I couldn't help it. Soon we all started laughing.

"Crap we have to get out of here. Class is about to start." Sakura said.

* * *

Normal Pov

Hinata usually was alone this period. Her routine was grabbing a basket ball and she would shoot hoops so she wouldn't get a zero. Although today she had Sakura and Temari and she was laughing with them just earlier so what's the harm in hanging out with them during gym.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE STUDENTS TRY YOUR BEST TO USE YOUR YOUTHFULL ENERGY ALL YOU CAN TODAY!" our male gym teacher Gai Sensei yelled. Anko rolled her eyes as she unwrapped a twinky.

"Hey Hinata so you want to play basketball or something," Sakura asked. Hinata shrugged. She didn't care but she was tired of playing basket ball.

"Let's play volleyball," Temari suggested.

"all right but um…..who wants to go get a ball from the back room?" Sakura asked with a fearfull look in her eyes. Nobody liked going into the back room of the gym. They kept all the extra gym equipment there if the balls in the bin that Gai sensei would put outside ever ran out some one could check if there where anymore in the backroom. There are rumors that last gym teacher died there. He was supposedly really old and died of a heart attack. They say his ghost haunts the room and whenever a student goes back there he comes out. That was the one that scared Sakura. Her face turned white.

"Y-yea who's going back there?" Temari asked with a scared tone in her voice. She was afraid of the other rumor that Gai sensei has pictures of himself in Speedos posted up on the walls.

"Whatever I'll go," Hinata said shrugging her shoulders again. She didn't believe any of that mombo jumbo. She pulled down her gym shorts a bit as she walked away. She hated how short they were.

Sasuke was watching her from afar. He was watching her every move. She noticed her going into the back room.

'perfect' he thought with a smirk on his face. He passed Naruto the basket ball and signaled him to resume the game without him. Naruto nodded understanding what he meant.

Hinata stepped into the back room with Gai sensei's permeation. It was dark and creepy but mostly because it's lack of cleaning and excessive amounts of spider webs. Hinata noticed there was a picture of Gai sensei in speedo he was holding a huge fish but it wasn't as bad as they described it to be.

She looked around for a volleyball but shortly got distracted by a mirror on one of the walls of the room. It was dusty but Hinata could still see herself.

'Hmm I'm going to put my hair up.' Hinata thought. She wanted to change her hair for the day. She grabbed a hair tie from her wrist and began to style it the way she wanted to. She heard the door open behind. To her disbelief she sees a demon in the mirror. Sasuke came into the room and closed the door behind him.

Hinata's eye's went wide. What did he want? When there was Sasuke there was bound to be trouble for her. The first instinct that came to her was to get out. She turned around and dropped her hair. Sasuke leaned against the door and just watched her. She stared at her up and down with his arms folded under his chest and one hand to his chin.

"No please Hinata don't mind me…resume what you were doing."Sasuke smirked mischievously.

"Why are you here Sasuke?" Hinata said angrily as she finished putting her hair into a ponytail as quick as she could.

"I like that look on you Hinata," Sasuke said as he began to walk towards her. He reached his hand out to touch some strands of her hair flowing down from her ponytail. The silky strands slithered through his fingers. Hinata quickly slapped his hand away from her.

"Get out," Hinata said with a face nobody would want to mess with.

"Or what Hinata It's not like you live in this room. This room is school property any student has a right to be here." Sasuke said walking around her. He was trying to mess with her head. He was very good at manipulating people but No way was Hinata going to let him manipulate her.

"I said GET OUT," Hinata yelled in his face trying to intimidate him. Their faces were close but it wasn't at all in a romantic tone. She stood tall, her back strait and not afraid. She was ready to fight if she had to.

"What do you really think you have a chance in a fight against me? I mean c'mon the only reason you beat up Naruto so bad was by surprise and even then by the end of the fight he was on top of you. Seriously Hinata your forgetting you're a girl." Sasuke said getting even closer to her as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Hinata shoved his hand away again out of anger.

"What you think because I'm a girl I can't defend myself. There is no fucking way I'm letting you do all those things you did to me before again. Your never going to touch me again EVER GOT THAT ASSHOLE." Hinata said in a tone of complete dominance. Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

"Yea Yea you said this all before to Naruto," Sasuke said yawning.

"C'mon that stuff was in the past. How was I supposed to know you didn't like any of the things we did to you I mean it's not like you said anything against it." Sasuke said as he took a step closer. Hinata's eyes narrowed as she stepped back a step.

"You Jerk. Don't give me that bullshit. I yelled and screamed when you harassed me. Same for the making fun I always gave looks of fear and sadness. Don't even try to say that I enjoyed that shit. No Human would!" Hinata pushed Sasuke violently back. She did not want him near her.

"That's not true I never saw those looks. I saw enjoyment in your eyes. You liked the attention even if it was bad." Sasuke said he was trying all of the tricks he knew. Hinata saw passed them all. Another step closer another step back. "Besides it's not like you really said anything to stop us. You never said anything against us doing those things to you not once."

Hinata felt smaller at those words. It was true she never said a thing against it because she couldn't stick up for herself. Hinata started to look at the floor she didn't know what to say. No but she wasn't going to let him win this.

"That's because I couldn't stick up for myself but I can now," Hinata said with an attitude. Another step closer another step back.

"Wow Hinata your getting so feisty. I like that." Sasuke said with an evil smirk.

"Wow Sasuke Why don't you eat shit. I would like that," Hinata said with an angry smirk in return. Another step closer another step back. Hinata felt herself get smaller and smaller. She was trying so hard to feel big but it wasn't working. She was talking back and sticking us for herself but she was still losing. She felt scared. Why was she so scared?

Hinata finally felt something behind her. It was a wall. There was nowhere to escape. She hated walls stopped her from escaping last time too. Sasuke was towering over her. Hinata was started to blush from both rage and the fact that he was so close but mostly rage. She would give anything to be taller than him right now and make him feel small. Sasuke placed his arm on the wall above Hinata. His 5'11 frame shadowing over her. He slowly moved his face closer to her. Hinata tried her best to keep a poker face.

"So listen all that stuff is in the past now. Why don't we have a truce? How about we forgive and forget. I will be nice if you…" Sasuke said as he played with her hair again. "be nice in return".

"Not going to happen. I will NEVER forget the things you've done to me. Now I'm warning you GET OFF." Hinata barked in his face. Sasuke snickered. He looked in her eyes for a few seconds as he reminisced about the touch of her soft skin. This urged him to touch her cheek.

"I'm sorry but I cannot take that tough girl act seriously not when I'm looking in your eyes." Sasuke said he got closer and closer. Hinata felt his warm breath on her face. He closed his eyes as his and her eyes went wide in Disgust.

'OH hell no HE is NOT GOING TO KISS ME,' Hinata thought to herself. She raised her hand and completely BITCH SLAPED HIM.

"Well take that SERIOUSLY," She snapped at him.

Sasuke fell back a bit. She just followed what he said. She can hurt him out of surprise.

"WHY you BITCH!" Sasuke said he raised his hand. Hinata quickly closed her eyes and readied herself for a slap back.

Sasuke stopped himself. His hand was a couple of centimeters away from her face. He wasn't going to hit her back. It wasn't right for that moment. Hinata opened her eyes to see him leaving.

"Well since you didn't accept my truce now I'm going to make your life even more of a hellhole than it already is." Sasuke said grinning evilly.

Hinata inhaled bravely.

"Bring it ON Doushe Bag," Hinata proclaimed in all her might that was left. Sasuke gave her one last look. A look purely only to be seen on the devil himself. He closed the door behind him. Hinata started to breathe heavily as she sank to the floor. She had to get stronger.

Hinata left the back room with a volley ball in her hand. Sakura and Temari waved at her to throw the ball over to them.

"Hey what took so long?" Temari asked.

"um.. that room is really irritating and ugly never go back there." Hinata said sighing. The other two girls laughed. They started their game. Hinata was trying to keep up Temari and Sakura where both really good. She wasn't focusing on the ball her head was in the sky. She was looking at Sakura and Temari and her body was responding to them but her mind wasn't. Her mind wasn't looking at anything. But she got out of it shortly after she noticed. The first thing she saw was Sakura and Temari's faces in absolute fright and shock. BAM! Next thing was complete Darkness.

* * *

UGH THAT took forever lol yeah this chapter was stressful for me since I didn't know what to right at first but I think I'm kinda predictable so yeah….I tried to show Hinata kind off going back to normal I didn't want the cute Hinata that we know and love to go away so I brought her redness and blushing back lol REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW.


	10. Hinata in the sky with diamonds

Heyyy I don't have much to say but to review. Oh..WAIT yes I do. I wanted to say is be patient with the naruhinaness. I am a big fan myself and I wouldn't want to wait but the story gets really good. Yknow I didn't want them to get together so soon but then again they may not get together. JUST READ AND YOU'LL LIKE I PROMISE. :P well I hope you like. Oh and I apologize for all the grammer mistakes and tenses those where always my week points in English. My teacher always loved the stories but their were always so many mistakes. I WILL WORK HARD X0

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

* * *

Normal Pov

Sakura and Temari gasped at the sight of Hinata on the floor unconscious. Their was a basketball sitting next to her head.

"Oh My god Hinata!" Sakura ran to the fallen Hinata on the gym floor. People around the room started to notice the developing rushed to their aid since the incident was his mistake. Temari tried shakeing Hinata awake but she wouldn't budge.

"What the hell Naruto!" Sakura harshly accused Naruto.

"It was a Mistake! I'm sorry," He explained his face just as worried as sakura's.

Hinata laid their on the wooden floor boards unconscious. Her head was on the Giant letter K from the Giant word Konoha High School imprinted on the gym floor and her arm was above her head. A basketball just jammed into Hinata's head at who knows what speed but it was pretty fast. It hit her in such a force that she was knocked out. It wasn't long after Sakura's yell that Gai and Anko Sensei where at their side. Naruto backed away as the two gym teacher's came into the picture. Temari was holding Hinata's head up still making the effort to wake her up.

"She got hit by a basketball pretty bad," Temari informed to Gai Sensei. Sakura was on the opposite side of Temari.

"I don't understand we were just playing volleyball a second ago. How can someone get knocked out by a basketball?" Sakura asked concerned. Gai and anko tried to give a shot to waking the sleeping beauty. The other students started to crowd around them out of nosiness. More and More started to appear and the reluctant teens started to whisper and gossip.

"Alright everyone resume playing and calm down she's allright she just a bit fragile and couldn't take a blow to the head." Anko sensei calmly hollered to the gym students surrounding her. When they didn't listen she started to get impatient. " HEY I SAID BEAT IT, AMSCRAM!"

"Who threw the basketball?" Gai sensei got up and got down to business he was talking to the only boys and girls that were playing basketball. The students who weren't playing basketball started to walk away. Gai-sensei started to interrogate the remaining group of students. Naruto who was in the far back raised his hand slowly and embarrassingly.

"uh….I didn't throw it. It was an accident. I passed it powerfully to Kaito-kun thinking he was by me and he ended up being blocked and didn't catch the ball. Um….instead it hit the back of Hinata's head since they were playing volleyball so close to our game." Naruto's said apologetically. Sasuke was now beside Naruto to show that he was involved in the game and so did the other male students involved.

"Oh yeah it was an accident!" Sakura said sarcastically at Naruto while getting up to face the whiskered teen "Says the guy who was just in a fight with her yesterday AND LOST." Naruto's eyebrows furrowed at the bubblegum haired girl's comment.

"Are you saying that I did this on PURPOSE? I was the one who warned you guyes that we were playing a serious game and to not be so near us. You're the one's who didn't listen. This could've all been avoided if you just played at another part the gym" Naruto defended.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry that we were interrupting your precious game but you took up the whole half of the gym and because of your rough housing HINATA'S ON THE FLOOR!" Sakura snapped back at him. Temari lifted her hand from under Hinata's head to try to slap Hinata awake but she noticed something red on her hand.

"Oh Crap HINATA'S HEAD IS BLEEDING!" Temari Yelled to Anko. This woke up Sakura and Naruto from their fight. Everyone started to have looks of panic on their faces except for the two teachers in charge who were trained to stay calm in emergencies.

"Did the basketball do that to her?" Naruto asked his voice cracking. Students started to swarm around Hinata.

"Nah it was probably from the fall. Hey give us some space." Anko-sensei Yelled out as she moved Temari out of the way to check the back of Hinata's head. It wasn't a severe head injury but she was still bleeding. Gai-sensei backed the students away from Hinata's perimeter. "She'll be ok but we still need to take her to the nurse. Gai carry her." Anko motioned Gai-sensei.

"NO I'll pick her up. This was my fault." Naruto said heroically. Sakura raised a suspicious eyebrow. Naruto knelt down and carefully placed his arms under Hinata. Everybody watched in sudden intrigue. Naruto picked Hinata up bridal style her head and arms were at first drooping down from unconsciousness. Anko helped Naruto out by trying to lean Hinata's head against his chest and placed her arms on her lap so she wouldn't lose anymore blood or even worse hurt her head. Anko sighed and dusted her hands.

"Isn't this romantic… even though you both basically almost killed each other yesterday," Anko said sarcastically while letting out a snort of amusement. It was so like her to ruin the moment. "All right Gai you go on with them. I will take over the class." Gai nodded his head as he tried to hold back the tears from the recent scene of golden youth between Naruto and Hinata.

"We want to go with them," Sakura asked with Temari next to her nodding her head in complete determination.

"No they'll be fine and Hinata will be alright. I can't send everyone to the nurse's office." Anko said strait to the point. "ALLRIGHT ALLRIGHT EVERYONE OUT OF THE WAY AND LET THEM THROUGH!" Anko yelled over the crowd of curious teen's and began to help Gai-sensei back push them out of the way. Everyone stared at Naruto who was carrying Hinata safetly in his athletic arms. Naruto ignored the stares with a serious look and continued to walk on.

Shortly after they left the gym Anko came out of the back room with a towel to wipe the tiny circle of blood where Hinata's head was.

* * *

Mmmmmm mmmmm mmmmm Mmmmmmm Mmmmmmm mmmmmmm mmmmmm

_There where diamonds all around her. Circling as the speckles of light marked her flawless face. She felt as if she was living inside a crystal disco ball. They slithered around her and they passed. In perfect orbit they danced in melody and harmony that she didn't know could exist in her world. Absolute peace the diamonds represented that. She was in a diamond globe and she was stuck and probably could not escape but that did not bother her one bit. She never wanted to leave. Her hair was gently flowing everywhere as if the diamonds where magnetic in such a magical way that it called her indigo strands to them. They crossed and folded like the ribbons on thousands of Christmas presents waiting to be opened. She floated in zero gravity but she could breath. Oh yes she could breathe beautifully. She never inhaled such air like that of this air before in her life. It was the purest in the universe._

_She had an urge though. She had a desire swimming in her heart to touch one of the diamonds. If seeing them gives her so much of an amazing, safe, and magical feeling then imagine what touching one of them just for one second do. Oh but her head was forbidding her to touch one. She had a feeling in her gut that she shouldn't. Her head was telling her not to touch strange objects. She tried so hard to ignore those feelings of longing for the majestic stones around her and listen to her wit. Her face softened. Oh so the strange stones were unfamiliar but that's what made them so wonderful and enchanting. She couldn't take it anymore. The warm and fuzzy feeling inside her wanted it too much. She reached out her porcelain hand and gracefully let out her index finger. Just one touch won't hurt. _

_The touch made a spark and then some more sparks then more. Light started to over flow and reach the end of her arm. The faint little diamond started to glow. She was in complete shock as the diamond started to enlarge. Bigger and Bigger, she started to move away as she regrets what she just had done. Bigger and larger, a tear starts to fall from her eyes her perfect world in the sky was ruined. She was forced to move to the wall of the globe as the large former diamond finally took the shape of something. Her eyes went wide to the sight of a human another one other than her in her perfect world and it wasn't just a human it was a man. It was a man about her age with hair like the sun and eyes like sky. He got closer and closer. Hinata didn't want him but the closer he got the stronger the fuzzy feeling in her heart became. Soon he was close enough to put his hand on her cheek. The remaining diamonds around them started to pass through them and if they were just lost spirits. Closer and closer until he couldn't get any closer without….oh there it was a soft kiss he painted on her lips in such amazing artistry. Now the sun in her eyes started to set. _

* * *

Hinata was woken up by a sharp pain in her head and music in her ears.

"_Picture yourself on a boat on a river with tangerine tress and marmalade skies."_

The next thing Hinata notices is a boom box not so far from her. She solved the mystery of where the music was comeing from.

"ah… your awake." Said a lady with short black hair and a nurses outfit with a piggy pattern. It was nurse Shizune. "oh goody I was hopeing the music would wake you up. That's the beatles for you they're music can heal anything." She said with a bright smile on her face. Nurse Shizune was said to be obsessed with The Bealtes. She'll just blast their music in their office all day.

Hinata smiled at shizune but then felt a sharp pain from her head. She noticed an odd bandage on the back of her head. Her eyes went wide. She wondered what happened to her.

"Oh be carefull with your bandages. Try not to touch them or touch your head that much ok sweetie." She said as she came towards Hinata. "You see you got hit by a basketball pretty bad and it knocked you out and you feel on the floor. So yeah sweetie it wasn't a good fall as you can see."

"What period is it," Hinata asked trying to sit up more.

"oh its forth but lunch isn't for another forty minutes so..Don't worry your excused from forth and maybe all your afternoon classes if you still don't feel well." Nurse shizune said. She had Hinata's hair tie on her wrist and gave it back to her. They had to put her hair down because of the bandages.

"No I can't I already missed a lessons yesterday." Hinata said look down at her lap. She was cover by a white sheet and her shoes were on the floor next to the bed.

'wow they completely took care of me,' Hinata thought.

"_Lucy in the sky with diamonds. Lucy in the sky with diamonds."_

'Oh did he just sing diamonds?' Hinata thought as she turned her head to the stereo 'Well that explains my dream. That's so random though. Why am I so weird.'

There was a knock on the door.

"Oh Naruto come in," Shizune said loudly. Hinata's face turned white.

Naruto came into the room with a lunch in his hand. It was chocolate milk and pasta from the cafeteria. Hinata was frozen in her place and so was Naruto.

"Oh…your awake…uh good" Naruto awkwardly said. He managed to smile but it ended up becoming more awkward then his words. Hinata didn't speak. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know why he was there and she didn't want him there. First in her dream and now this. Nurse Shizune glanced at them both and cleared her throat to try to break the tension. She also knew all about their fight. Then again everyone did.

"Oh um ahem thank you Naruto for being such a gentlemen." Shizune said as she grabbed the tray of food and put in on Hinata's lap. "Make sure you eat it all up now. You need to make up for the blood and energy you loss. Drink all your chocolate milk and then I'll give you some orange juice for vitamin C." Hinata didn't glance once at Shizune or the tray of food that was now on her lap. She was still staring at Naruto. She didn't even know why she was but she couldn't stop. Her eyes were filled with hate and confusion. She died to know why he was there. Naruto stared at her back for a bit and smiled again awkwardly. He didn't want her staring at him like that but he expected it. He scratched behind his head even awkwardly and tried to say something to show that he meant no harm. Hinata wasn't buying it at all. Not after her "talk" with Sasuke. He couldn't be trusted. He started to fidget. Nurse Shizune failed at breaking the tension but she tried again.

"um… don't worry Hinata Naruto helped you. Um… h-he's not here to bother you at all." Shizune said with an awkward chuckle. Hinata's eyes went wide and her face snapped to Shizune. Nurse Shizune finally got her attention.  
"What do you mean?" Hinata asked seriously.

"He's the one who carried you here from the gym to the second floor. You owe him Hinata," Shizune said while patting her head. "Now get to eating."

"_Eat marshmallow pies"_

Hinata noticed that Naruto had an open hoody on but under it was still his gym uniform. There was a place on his shirt, the left side of his chest was stained red. It was probably her blood. Hinata looked down at her lap again at her food. A blush ran across her face.

'Why did he do that?' Hinata thought to herself. Now she was disturbed and confused.

Shizune left to go to her desk in the front room. Naruto took a seat on a chair near the door. Looks like he got excused from fourth period too.

"Um…I think you should eat before it gets cold." Naruto said bravely. Hinata didn't say anything and didn't listen to him for a minute until her hunger won and she opened the container of pasta in front of her. She dug her fork in and began to eat.

"Nurse Shizune left out that I was the one who um kinda hit you with a ball," he said honestly expecting a yell. Instead she got a sharp look and dirty snarl.

"OH DID YOU," Hinata said her eyes narrowed in anger.

"But it was a ACCIDENT," he quickly tried to make himself innocent before she started yelling.

"Oh yeah right," She rolled her eyes angrily.

"I swear," He said going up to her bed not letting it go. He really tried to prove himself innocent. Hinata slammed her fork down on her tray.

"Do you really expect me to believe you? What you think I'm stupid?" Hinata snapped back at him. Naruto was at the right side of the bed looking down at the injured girl. The injured girl however didn't act as if she was affected by the injury at all. Naruto's mouth dropped and he scoffed out of frustration he was fed up.

"You know what," He yelled he got "all up in Hinata's face" but then he angrily walked away and grabbed something on one of the nurse's counters. "Hear throw this at the back of my head as hard as you can then we can be even."

Hinata's face was disgruntled. He was holding a glass container with tongue pressers inside them. He motioned it to her with a face that meant business.

Hinata sighed.

"I'm not gonna throw that at your head. I'll get in trouble," She said while slipping her milk.

"No you won't just throw it at me!" he said back.

"No," She replied.

"Come on I'll say it was my-," Naruto explained

"No," Hinata interrupted annoyed.

Naruto glared daggers at her. He couldn't believe how stubborn she was acting. He scoffed again angrily but then confronted her closer.

"Fine then punch me in the face. That should make you happy," He said putting his cheek in front of her. He slapped it lightly to taunt her.

'Yes that makes me very happy,' Hinata smirked. She turned her hand to a fist and got ready. She couldn't believe she was going to risk getting in trouble again. Naruto closed his eyes and prepared himself for a blow to his face. This would be the second day in a row that he was going to get beat up by Hinata.

"Don't mind if I do," Hinata said with very much sass. She inhaled and planted a good old potato right in his garden.

Naruto took the blow by moving backwards a bit. Naruto blinked in disbelief then sighed and then had to chuckle a bit.

"Is that…seriously all you got," Naruto laughed. Hinata blinked not shortly after that her fist still in the air. "What happened to the jet lee that kicked my ass yesterday? I mean don't you take tai kuan do with your cousin." Naruto's face was very amused.

"What do you mean that was a good punch," Hinata said in disbelief.

"Yeah…pssh…ok," Naruto said pokeing fun at Hinata. Hinata glared as her face got heated.

"Are you calling me weak? Fine give me another go." Hinata snapped completely motivated to punch him to the next life. Naruto shrugged completely unafraid.

"Whatever you say," Naruto chuckled with ego in his tone. Hinata got ready her fist once again. The only way she could get strong was if she was angry. So she thought of the way Naruto pushed Hinata on the ground the earth under them as she struggled for mercy but wouldn't listen as he just shoved her into that disgusting and dark shed with no escape. Or the countless times throughout the year that Hinata would get to sitting down in her chair and Naruto would suddenly pull the chair from under her causing her to fall on the ground. Yeah he did that like 50 freaking times. Hinata took a deep breath and her neck turned warm from rage. Naruto gave his cheek to her to one more time and Hinata glared at his gorgeous jaw line that had odd whiskers on top. That same jaw line gave her so much misery.

Hinata punched Naruto on that very jaw line. The force was so strong that Naruto ended up on the floor. Naruto pressed on his cheek and tried to not make noise from the pain. Now it was Hinata's turn to have a foxy smile on her face.

"Is everything alright in there," Shizune asked she heard the thump over her boom box that was now playing the Beatles song "Hey Jude," Hinata snickered.

"Yeah were alright," Hinata said loudly over to Shizune in the next room. Naruto was still on the floor with his hand on his cheek. He still managed to smile and try to show as if it didn't affect him.

"Well that was more like it," Naruto chuckled painfully. Hinata smiled proudly. Naruto got up and sat on the chair against the wall. "Oh I like this song," Naruto said trying to talk the pain away. He should've avoided that second punch and at least knows what Hinata is capable of when she is angry.

"Yeah me too," Hinata said bothered. She didn't know why she was still talking to him.

"I guess taking a sad song and making it better is perfect for my situation right now," Naruto laughed leaning back in his chair.

"Why are you still here," Hinata asked coldly.

"Hello I'm excused from 4th period and I would rather be here than in math class," Naruto said crossing his arms.

"Well aren't you glad that you "MISTAKENLY" hit me with a basketball," Hinata said rolling his eyes. She didn't like how comfortable she was feeling with him at the moment. She tired to remind herself that HE was the ENEMY no matter how nice he was acting at the moment.

"pssh Not really," Naruto said while rubbing his red cheek again. He started to hum to the song while Hinata continued eating her lunch. "Hey Jude don't be afraid. You where meant to go out and get her." he began singing out of boredom. Hinata eyes went wide to his surprisingly good voice. Hinata shook her head. She STILL wanted him to leave.

"So since I carried you up here you should consider my truce," Naruto swallowed bravely. Hinata stopped chewing her food and gave Naruto a disgusted look.

"I'm sorry I can't because your best friend just threatened to make my life a living hell. So no thank you and I will say the same thing I told him to you. I will never forgive or forget. All right because when I do I'M the one who's going to get hurt. "Hinata snapped at Naruto.

"Listen I didn't know that Sasuke-," Naruto said

"OH save it. Allright I know you're his little monkey and you both are in your game of making my school life horrible together," Hinata said with narrowed eyes. Naruto's expression turned from calm to absolutely furious. He got up from his chair in rage.

"I AM NOT HIS MONKEY!" Naruto yelled defensively. Shizune entered the room.

"Hey I can't have you two fighting in my office." Shizune said crossing her arms.

"Its fine Nurse Shizune because I'm leaving. I'd rather be suffering math right now," Naruto stormed out of the Nurses office right at the nananananana part of the song. It really fitted the moment in a weird way. Hianta looked down at her chair. Why was she dealing with such drama? A tear slowly flowed down her cheek. She was so stressed and she wasn't herself. She felt like school was some battlefield and that her life was at risk every time she stepped through the school doors. She wished she could change her schedule or transfer to a new school.

THAT WAS IT. It was too late to change her schedule but she could talk over transferring to another konoha high school but she'd have to ask her father. UGH….her father. She didn't know if he will take her transfer to well.

Suddenly Hinata felt a hand on her head. Shizune was giving her a warm pat on her head. As if she knew what she was going through? I mean she of course didn't know everything but she knew how hard it was. She gave Hinata a wink to stay strong. Hinata smiled warmly.

* * *

It was lunch time and Hinata was overwhelmed by happiness that she got to eat a lunch a second lunch. She was unusually hungry. Hinata was sitting in her usual lunch spot outside, in the school courtyard with Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Sai was joining them for the day. Neji of course did not look happy at all.

"Isn't it ironic that Naruto was the one who threw a basketball at your head?" Neji said raising an angry eyebrow not eating his lunch.

"Ya think that wasn't the first thing I thought of. Don't worry Neji-nii san I got to punch him in the face." Hinata said while drinking her water bottle. "Twice" Hinata snickered happily but shyly. Sai's face lit up and gave Hinata a look saying wait a go as he high fived her.

"Ok good she took care of it. Enough with the dramatic teen issues and feuds. Seriously I feel like I'm in an episode of Digrassi. We should be enjoying the good things about high school like dances." Tenten got up and said proudly. Lee's eyes sparkled.

"oh yes Dances=Youth. I am so asking Sakura to the dance." He proclaimed to the world probably everyone else sweat droped and really didn't care.

"So anyway it's a bring a date dance. No date No show they said that on the flyer. So Hinata we out." Tenten said smileing widely. Hinata looked uninterested and blushed.

"N-no thanks, besides you should go with Neji," Hinata said looking down at her second lunch. Tenten blushed and Neji smirked. He really loved his cousin.

"It's ok Hinata then you can go with me," Sai said smileing "but then I don't know because I might have an art show on the same day of the dance."

"It's ok guys I don't even want to go," Hinata said finishing her last bit of pasta. She stretched and looked at the sky. It was absolutely beautiful and it was another awsome spring day. It's funny that the weather was so nice all week even though this week was probably the worst and stormy in terms of emotion in her life. Hinata's stomach started to get butterflies since the first part of the day was finished and 6th period was getting closer and closer. But she wasn't as scared as she usually would be, but more likely trying to prepare herself for whatever Sasuke threw at her. So she knew she wouldn't let it shake her. Whatever happened she needed to just LET IT BE.

* * *

Review. LOL yeah a lot of Naruhina moments in this chapter for the people that were wanting them so badly and there is more to come. And yeah the bealtes I HAVE BEEN JUST SO OBBSESSSED WITH THEM LATELY. I had to incorporate them in this chapter it just felt RIGHT. Oh and the whole Hinata in the sky in diamonds thing was an actual dream of mine but me instead of hinata :P. Hope its not cheesy So yeah to tell you the truth I just started to listen and appreciate their music this summer and I feel like I have been missing out my whole life. FAVE SONG IS HEY JUDE lol :3 REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE DAMN IT I WANNA MAKE IT TO 200 reviews


	11. Take You Down neighbors know my name

Hey thanks for all the reviews once again. I wanted to update until I got 200 reviews but I just couldn't help myself. Thanks for all the critisim as well. I really need it. Why do I always start my authors notes with HEY. Have you noticed that?

I don't own Naruto etc etc.

Oh and remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIeW REVIEW REVIEW

I REALLLY REALLY WANT 200 reviews

* * *

Hinata's Pov

Well this was strange. Why was it so… peaceful. Why haven't I been harassed or bothered. I mean not even a little bit. Everyone was…Nice.

I was sitting next to Sakura and Temari. We had our seats in a little group; they were in a circle facing each other. Temari and Sakura were determined to isolate ourselves from the rest of the class. We were working on the project they were working on yesterday and of course I wouldn't know because I came late and got into a fight. We had to cut out pictures of random people in a magazine, paste them on construction paper and say their occupations in Spanish. I hated projects like this. The room always looked like a bomb hit it when were done.

Azuma- Sensei was substituting for Kakashi-Sensei and he was pretty pissed off which is really weird because he's always so cheerful. He's the 9th and sometimes 10th math teacher. I'm guessing he was pissed off because this is supposed to be his free period and usually at this time he is outside having a smoke. I mean I would be pretty pissed off if I was him too right now. I am pissed off in this class regardless.

I sit up straight as I usually do with my habit of Hyuga manners and I keep my guard up esspicially for Sasuke. I mean the guy said he was going to make my life a living hell and the fact that he wasn't doing anything was really suspicious. I mean NOTHING. They were leaving me alone completely. Do you know how weird that is? It wasn't only Sasuke too it was the whole class. Was it because of the fight I had with Naruto and now they're scared to bother me?

The only thing someone said was that Kiba poked fun at Sakura and Temari for "Sucking up to me" and suddenly being my best friend. They totally ignored him and that got him furious. Also there was one comment the girls made about my chest and then everyone in the class was talking about it for at least a minute. God they always have to mention my boobs.

Sasuke walked pass me with scissors in my hand and made sure he knew I was keeping an eye on him every time he got up I made sure I knew the next thing he was going to do. He of course smirked at this. What a Jerk. Sakura was staring at me a lot too and I didn't know why. I occasionally would look at Naruto who wasn't talking to Sasuke or Kiba all day. He isolated himself from his usual group which was strange. Naruto wasn't wearing his usual black head band and he looked cute….uh I mean it's like a really annoying head band and he's annoying and is a jerk. Yeah….heh heh.

So that period passed like flying colors. There was absolutely no Drama at all. Man I wish it was always like that. The bell rang and I said bye to Sakura and Temari. Although Sakura grabbed my arm and l look at her in curiosity.

"Can I ask you something for a sec," She asked me shyly. Sakura being shy was probably the cutest thing I ever saw. I mean the girl was beautiful. She was these amazing eyes and hair. I remember her two years ago when she had long hair. I've heard rumors that she was so pretty that whenever she walked to school guys would stalk her and follow her to Konoha high.

"S-sure," I blushed.

"Well I'm going to try to say this bluntly as possible. Do you like Sasuke?" She asked with a curious and intrigued look on her face. What. How could she think that? My HATE for him burns like the fire of a thousand suns.

"NO," I said flat out with a disgusted look on my face. "Why would you think that? You see how he treats me in class."

"Well yeah but he's not as bad as Naruto and Kiba he sort off just picks on you a little. Besides you guys were looking at eachother a lot today and actually all week." Sakura said looking down she tried to hide her blush and the fact that she was relieved. Yes it was true during class Naruto and Kiba are meaner to me than him but Sakura you haven't seen outside of class. He's like the mastermind to all my suffering. Mostly I didn't even know why I had a guess but it was outrageous. I mean could he really hold that much of a grudge. I noticed her acting weird and her cheeks were pink just like the color of her hair.

"Oh no….Sakura please don't t-tell me you still like him," I said my face in agonizing disappointment. Sakura's eye's went wide and she blushed. Well that was a yes. Everyone knew that Sakura liked Sasuke since grade school. Then again everyone like Sasuke but Sakura LOVED him. It was obvious but they seemed more distant this year and she was showing signs of getting over him. I guess she still loves him. "C'mon Sakura why. Do you see how much of a Jerk he is? I mean you probably heard this a lot but you deserve SOOO MUCH BETTER." I whined. Sakura blushed. This wasn't good she was telling me things about herself and "so called secrets" that meant we were getting closer. Crap I'm not supposed to be getting this close with them but I just couldn't stop myself.

"I know I know," she said as she looked down at me since she was taller and all. "I just can't help it. I tried so hard this year to not like him and get over him Hinata. I just can't. So I stopped trying. There's no use." She chuckled out of sadness. "But yeah I'm gonna say the truth that I was really worried if you did like him because I am absolutely no comparison to you" She said looking at her shoes. I raised an eyebrow. Was she serious? Why would she think a plain girl like me would have a chance compared to her absolute and exotic beauty? I mean half the time she didn't even look Japanese.

I had to admit though she was being very sweet about it. If it was Ino who is also in love with him she would've all like "STAY AWAY FROM MY MAN,BITCH". This Sasuke guy is really a life ruiner. Because of him Ino and Sakura aren't even friends anymore.

"C'mon that's ridiculous," I said in total disbelief. Sakura smiled and snickered but it was all bittersweet.

"You're really that dense," she explained while playing with stands of my hair. I raise eyebrow wondering what she meant. That's when the second bell rang. We were both late.

"Oh um…I'll talk to later Sakura," as I started to walk off. She nodded sweetly and started to walk off as well.

* * *

NORMAL POV

Hinata was on her bed. She felt completely relaxed and happy that tomorrow was Friday and the worst week of her life was almost over. This week was probably more exiting and dramatic then her whole life all together. She sighed. She took in the episode of Supernatural she just watched all in. She seemed to smile whenever dean smiled. She just loved him. She turned off her TV and started to undress. Her pajama top had penguins while her pajama shorts her polka dots. She grabbed her remote and turned on her stereo. The song "Take You Down" by Chris Brown played, Hinata loved this song. It's just to bad that Chris Brown is a Woman beater.

'God men can be so unforgiving,' Hinata though to herself. She turned off the light and tried to let the music sooth her into going to sleep. Hinata started to blush at the fact that this song is completely sexual and when he performed in his concert girls cried over his sexiness. Once AGAIN HE'S A WOMAN BEATER. Hinata tried to sleep on her side since the back of her head would hurt whenever she rested it. She thought of random things just like everyone does when they try to fall asleep. Her mind just aimlessly carried on as she started to close her eyes.

_

* * *

He looked at her with eyes that scared her a bit. She knew exactly why he was there and what he came to do. They were beautiful. don't get her wrong but the fact that she didn't know what he was going to do next made her want everything he was going to offer more than ever. She swallowed hard as her whole body was in complete heat. They were all alone the room and to Hinata it felt like they were the only two people in the universe. It was dim enough to see and every aspect of his outline made Hinata breath heavily from frustration. He knew exactly what he was doing while she was so inexperienced that the sight of skin would cause her to collapse. Her face was red as he got closer. Slowly and Slowly, He seemed to be moveing at a perfect beat. Closer and Closer and Soon he placed his hands on her legs as she was on the edge of the bed her eyes shut and her body shaking from nerves. Every move surprised her fully and she gasped when he put his face near hers and whispered in her ear in the most irresistible way. _

"_I hope your ready," Her eyes went wide and she tried to calm herself down as she nodded slowly. She was completely tense but she felt as though she was going to explode. She wanted to just grabb him push him on the bed and do everything herself on the count of how sexually frustuarated she was. Regardless she controlled herself. He loved the look she was giving him. It was a look of longing but fear. Her happiness was in his hands and he was perfectly fine with delivering it anyway possible. He was still by her ear and he breathed into it softly and she shivered. Naruto was just as nervous. It wasn't his first time but he wanted to pretend like it was. He kissed her skin near her ear and made his way to her cheek and jaw line. Hinata closed her eyes and tensed up even more. Naruto noticed this and took hold of her should and rubbed them gently trying to calm her down. Hinata couldn't believe how good he was at this. Hinata didn't expect him to be._

_So many Kisses making a path to her lips and when he finally reached his destination Hinata's heart skipped a beat. She couldn't take the feelings she was feeling. Her hormones were on a rampage and every second he teased her was killing her. He got deeper into the kiss. He grabbed the back of her head and made it deeper and deeper. Hinata accepted his tongue as her face was in complete bliss. She placed her arms on his shoulders as things really started to take it's course. COMPLETE HEAT. COMPLETE PASSION. The slow beat started to ease away. As they wear kissing because both of them seemed to want each other more and more. Things got faster and faster. They didn't seem to breath really and Hinata just couldn't help but moan. Naruto finally released hold of Hinata's shoulders and began to lightly shove Hinata into the bed. He started to crawl onto the sheets as well. Finally, their lungs couldn't take anymore and they broke apart both panting heavily. Naruto kissed her with a few pecks after but then he realized his hold on her head. Hinata slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him longing for more. He broke away slowly and started to distance himself from her soon he was off the bed. He stood near the edge of the bed and gave Hinata a look that was absolutely calm and serious. Hinata bit her lip the look was so not Naruto. Naruto slipped his black v neck off reveling a toned and irresistible body. Hinata's face was overwhelmed by the sight. She started to feel even more nervous than before. Naruto Smirked in enjoyment. Hinata looked away out of embarrassment. _

_Next things she knew she felt a pair of lips kissing her neck. It was her turn. Naruto grabbed hold of Hinata's tang top and slipped it off of her. Hinata was still didn't look at him. Her eyes were completely shut and face completely red. Naruto hated how slow this was going. His kisses went lower and lower as he nipped at her breasts. Noise escaped Hinata a couple of times. Naruto's face met Hinata's again. Her eyes were closed. Naruto grabbed hold of her face._

"_Hey," Naruto said seriously. Hinata jumped but slowly started to open her eyes. All she saw was the sight of Naruto's eye's gazeing into hers. Blue crystals filled with absolute amazingness. She gulped. "Don't worry,"_

_Hinata took a deep breath as Naruto rested his forehead on hers. Eye to Eye. Hinata laid herself on the bed and Naruto was above her. Their eyes never escaped eachother. Naruto continued grouping Hinata as she gasped afterwards. Shortly after that Naruto dug his hand down Hinata's pajama shorts. Hinata's eyes went wide and her heart, well I guess you can guess for yourselves how fast her heart was beating. Naruto caressed every inch of Hinata's sensitive skin and multitasked by kissing her passionately. Hinata tried to pay attention to the kiss but was way too distracted by the Naruto's long slender fingers. She was scared but it felt so good. She never thought that feeling amazing and terrified would ease together so perfectly. Naruto Slipped a finger in her passage and Hinata broke the kiss in astonishment. She was in pain and just from one finger. Hinata expected this because she never really fingered herself and never used tampons. Hinata's docter also said at her last checkup that she was extremely sensitive down there. Hinata started to worry once again but Naruto did all he could to make her feel comfortable. It was unbelievable that he was that good in bed. It felt so real. _

_Hinata began to close her eyes again as she moved slowly and started to get used to the feeling. Naruto was now two fingers in and Hinata grabbed the back of his hair and started to tousle his blonde messy waves. Hinata bit her lip and Naruto just continued to flow from kissing to grouping to sucking to fingering all in a perfect soothing amazing beat. It was like his mission was to make Hinata happy and make sure she was absolutely aroused and not bored one bit. Naruto entered the third finger in response to Hinata jumping. Now she was really going to explode she curved her back as Naruto licked throughout her form, creating a path from her neck through her breasts and under her bellybutton. She Moaned out loud and said his name a couple of times. Naruto started to increase his speed he entered his fingers again and again. Hinata panted as Naruto kissed her neck once again. She moved her hips around Naruto's hand and she wanted so much more. Hinata was about to reach her final excitement. She Grabbed Naruto's hair once again because she was in need for something to hold on to. In and Out In and Out. _

_Naruto remained his head on her neck and started sucking on her soft skin leaving his mark. Hinata put her legs over his back to get deeper to the feel of his fingers and she continued to gasp his name. _

_Naruto smirked as he knew he was almost finished._

"_I guess the neibors are going to know my name huh Hinata," Naruto hissed in Hinata ear. Hinata was to busy to laugh as she gave out her final moan which was the loudest of them all. Hinata slumped down from her curved back position and started to realease Naruto's Blonde strands slowly. Naruto's fingers escaped Hinata's feminine tunnel. He smirked as he put all three fingers in his mouth sexily while looking down at Hinata. He licked every last drop of her lady juices. Hinata Gazed at him in complete admiration as she let her legs flow of his back. Naruto hovered over her, an arm on each side of her head. Fists closed and his face only centimeters away from hers. Hinata longed to hear his voice again._

"_Wake Up" _

"WAKE UP RETARD!"

Hinata's eyes opened quickly and the first thing she saw was her sister Hanabi at the side of her bed. She blinked a few times because she sort of forgot what her sister looked like since she rarely sees her.

"Yo lazy ass. Dad said to wake up early so he could talked to you before he leaves to go to work," Hanabi said evily. Hinata stood up and looked at her clock. It was 5:45 in the morning she had at least 45 more minutes until she really needed to wake up. "Oh and at the sound of Dad's tone when he told me he sounded extremely pissed." Hanabi proclaimed entertained as the fact of her sister being in trouble. Hinata looked at her sister but didn't really look at her. Her mind was somewhere else, probably still in her dream.

"HEY GET THE FUCK UP. GET DRESSED AND DON'T KEEP DAD WAITING DOOF!" Hanabi yelled inpatient. Hinata came back to earth and her eye brows furrowed. She didn't want to take her little sister's rudeness longer. She was the older sister not her.

"Hey how about you don't t-talk to me in that t-tone. I'm your elder sister and you should respect me," Hinata stuttered. She was extremely nervous and she didn't know why it was so hard to stick up to her sister. Hanabi gave a look to Hinata that clearly said WTF and shortly after that grilled her. Hinata rolled her eyes and started on her way.

"Pssh yeah ok. Now you grow balls," Hanabi said. She was almost out the door until she stopped shortly and turned to look at her sister. "It's a little to late Idiot so there is no way in fucking hell that I'm going to respect you." She laughed rudely and left Hinata's room.

"Well you should really wash your Mouth uh… POTTY MOUTH!" Hinata yelled after her but then slumped back into her bed.

'Potty mouth is that supposed to really make her stop. Oh god that the best I can do isn't it,' Hinata whined to herself in her head and she covered her eyes with her fists in total self disappointment. 'Goodness I'm supposed to be feistier and I can't even talk back right to my little sister oh man….Whoa…..t-that..dream…I think that was my first sex dream…and it was with..NARUTO. 'She quickly stood up, ripped the covers off of her and ran to her mirror at the speed of light. She looked at her neck in worry to see if she had Naruto's "Mark". There was nothing on her neck. Hinata sighed relif but then rolled her eyes.

'Of course there's no hickie. baka Hinata. It was just a dream…ohhh a completely awesome dream. I mean it was amazing. It was perfect. It was with NARUTO.' Hinata broke off her look of awe and started pounding on her head to punish her. 'Stupid Hinata Stupid Hinata. Why Naruto? Another dream with why did Hanabi wake me up it was about to get really damn good Now I can't look at him the same without blushing again or thinking of her in dirty …. And when I do that he's going to think I'm in love with him again…Am I ..in love with him again….' Hinata looked into space with puzzlement on her face. (OH MY GOSH THAT rhymes :3) She shook her head and forced herself to not think further on the topic and she began to get dressed for her father was waiting for her downstairs.

'I wonder why he actually wants to talk to me?' Hinata thought.

Hinata walked downstairs in a hesitant manner. She was sort of stalling herself and trying to get ready. Butterflies started to appear and fly around in her stomach. Her father wanting to see her alone couldn't be good at all.

Hinata walked through the den and past the dining room. He was likely to be in his office. Hinata could already picture him sitting in his Giant Rich Business chair with his newspaper folded perfectly to show the stocks of the week. He probably has his favorite snack right next to him too, cream cheese on a toast of rye and jelly on a toast of pumpernickel and a small glass of sake right next to it. He will also probably ask Hinata to sit down on one of his guest Rich business chairs and treat like a lower business associate than as his daughter.

Hinata finally reached her father's hard oak door. Hinata inhaled and exhaled as her hand slowly opened the door knob.

Her father wasn't sitting in chair but instead had his back to her and gazed out the window.

Hinata's heart dropped to her stomach. It was her worst memory comeing back to haunt her all over again.

Hinata wanted to leave while she had the chance. She had a feeling she needed to get out of there but It was to late.

"Sit down," Hiashi Hyuga said sharply his back still facing Hinata. Hinata gulped she forgot that her father always had eyes at the back of his head. Hinata sat down and cheeks went warm. She stared at her toes as her nerves started to set in.

Hiashi eyes started to wonder at the Sakura leaves falling from the tree right next to his office screen door. The pedals flowed just like leaves. Ironic.

Hiashi cleared his throat to break the silence and straitened his business suit. Hinata's father was extremely fit for his age. He turned around finally to face his daughter. Hinata was starting to get anxious, she just wanted him to speak, yell at her, and get this over with.

"I just got a letter regarding your recent behavior in school this pass week. Have you completely forgotten your morals and your respect for your social behavior. A member of this clan can not be acting this way. Our family is well respected and it's reputation can not be spoiled by a bad apple." Hiashi said bluntly and harshly. Hinata heart ached when he said bad apple. "You dishonor me once again Hinata. You skipped your classes and got into a fight with the mayor's son. Do you know how bad that makes me look? The mayor is one of my very good business associate and we run this city together. If we were to ever get into a misunderstanding there would be serious outcomes and the city would end up paying for it. You of all people should know how important it is for you to be excellent in your studies and not get into trouble. THIS BEHAVIOR IS UNHEARD OF ESPECIALLY FROM YOU!"

Hinata winced when he raised his voice at the end of his lecture but she knew she disserved it. She was going to end up getting in trouble at some point from her actions.

What bothered Hiashi most of all was that he never in his lifetime would receive a bad report card or trouble in school from Hinata. Hanabi was the one that would get perfect scores but still manage to get into fights every now and then. As for Hinata it was incredibly random and he wasn't going to let it become a habit.

Hinata breathed in again. She didn't need this. She was getting in trouble for suffering. It wasn't fair and so what if she got into a fight with Naruto just because of his Social Standing he was supposed to be untouched and no one could stick up to him. Hinata started squeezing her fists her knees. She made sure to sit up straight with perfect manners but at the same time keep her head down since she was being punished. Sh

"Y-you d-don't understand what I'm g-oing through," Hinata said her eyes completely shut and out most expression of sorrow on her face. She used up all her courage to say that one sentence. Her face was red and her knees and hands were shaking. It was the hardest thing in the world for Hinata to actually talk back to her dad. Let alone speak to him without spoken too. She kept her head down she tried her best to remain strong and not let a drop of emotion escape her face. She was failing. She was just so stressed out.

Hiashi Hyuaga raised an eyebrow and lifted his chin. He was absolutely astonished at Hinata's sudden expression of a little back bone although he was also not happy that she would dare to protest.

"Excuse me. What are you going through?" Hiashi asked suspiciously. Hinata gulped. This was it she was going to tell her father everything. But was she ready to? Could she? Hinata lifted her head slowly reveling all her emotions to her father. Hiashi gave a puzzled reaction but remained calm.

"Otou-san….I'm harassed e-everyday at school," Hinata said as a tear made its way down her cheek. "A-and that's wh-why I've been acting up in school. I don't do it to disrespect you or the family at all. I'm sorry for my behavior but I have been acting like this for very g-good reason's sir," Hinata was realiseing all of her suffering to her father. Hiashi thought she was being dramatic and was disgusted.

"Oh and what you are saying is Naruto is one of these people that are harassing you? That is why you and him got into a fight," Hiashi said with a cold and serious expression. He turned his back and made his way to the screen door.

"Yes," Hinata Whipping her tears. She was shakeing tenfold. She never had a moment like this with her father. She didn't know what to expect and she was scared. The upside was that tell him how she felt was extremely satisfying.

"Suck It Up," Hiashi said coldly and bluntly.

Hinata's eyes went wide. She stared at her father's back in outmost confusion and disappointment.

"wh-a," Hinata began.

"Well what do you expect for being such a push over all these years. Your weak Hinata. So weak that your crying in my presence. I never thought you drop this low." Hiashi inturupted.

"O-Otou-san N-no…..I-I am not weak….It's just….that….that I'm telling you the truth… I-I," Hinata's words were all jumbled. She knew this was too good to be true. She didn't know what to say once again she was the one being blamed for people harassing her. It wasn't fair. Sure it was true she was a pushover but still….still. More tears streamed down Hinata's face. She tried so hard to keep them in but it wasn't working. No..She wasn't going to leave this room like this. "W-why is it so-o wrong for me to cry in front of you. I'M YOUR DAUGHTER AREN'T I!" Hinata yelled at the top of her Lungs.

Hiashi turned quickly with a colder look on his face. "I will not settle for such misbehavior. You may leave NOW," Hinata stood up from her chair but she wasn't leaving. She sucked in her tears and puffed out her chest.

"FATHER I may have been spineless and afraid before but I am not anymore. I W-WANT T-TO TRANSFER SCHOOLS!" Hinata Insisted with her back straight. She wasn't going to take no for an answer. She bowed shortly after that to show her father how serious she was.

"Out of the Question," He said sharply without breaking a sweat.

"Why Otou-san. You're not making any sense. Y-you don't want me to be weak and yet y-you don't want me to fight back. So let me just t-transfer schools." Hinata said pleading. Her face was red from stress.

"There is a fine tradition every Hyuga must graduate from that High School. It's the finest one in Konoha." Hiashi said strictly. Hinata shook her head in protest. Hiashi fumed at this. He lifted his finger and started yelling. His face was just as red as Hinata's. "YOU ARE NOT BREAKING THIS TRADITION! YOU HEAR ME! NO HYUAGA WILL BE SEEN IN ANY OTHER SCHOOL!"

"W-WHY DOES IT MATTER WHAT S-CHOOL I G-GO TOO! IT'S NOT LIKE IT MATTERS. I KNOW I'M THE FAILER OF THE FAMILY! I'M NOT A GENIUS AND I'M NOT GOOD AT SPORTS! AND I KNOW I DON'T HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO LEAD THIS FAMILY ONE DAY! SO WHY? YOUR GOING TO END UP GIVING MY BIRTH RIGHT TO EITHER NEJI OR HANABI ANYWAY! I KNOW THIS. YOU KNOW THIS. SO WHY DOES IT MATTER?" Hinata sobbed and screamed back at her father. All of the emotions she was feeling from her family for years were pouring out at that moment.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK TO ME? WHY DO YOU TALK BACK TO ME!" Hyuga Hiashi slammed his hand on his desk out of aggravation.

"BECAUSE DAD I'M NOT MOM! I'M NOT AFRAID TO STICK UP TO YOU!," Hinata shouted at the top of her lungs.

**SLAP**

Hinata tumbled backwards a bit and pressed her hand on her cheek. Her father's eyes stung being attacked by thousands of jelly fish. Hinata looked down at the floor trying not to make eye contact with her father. She stopped sobbing but tears wear flowing aimlessly by themselves. After a few seconds of shock she started to head for the door.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING! **SIT DOWN!**" Hyauga hiashi snapped. Hinata obeyed and sat down looking at the floor in shame. Hiashi grunted out of annoyance and straitened his tie. Now he was the one trying to pull the emotions back. Unlike Hinata he was amazingly good at this. All that show was a little curve off his mouth and wrinkle of skin by his eye brow. He sat back down in his Giant chair and looked at his daughter with the same expression. Hiashi then couldn't take it anymore he slumped over his desk he held his head up with hand and stared down at his 20,000 thousand dollar premium oak desk. His eyebrow curved even more. That was the most expression Hinata ever saw him make in her life. 5 minutes passed and it was still silent. Hinata eye's started to feel itchy from all the tears. Hiashi still remained there silent. It was like he was thinking of what he was going to do with Hinata.

10 minutes.

20 minutes.

Hinata looked slowly over to the wall clock. It was almost 7:35. Hinata cleared her throat.

"I-I'm going t-to be late for school," Hinata broke the silence and made sure not to make eye contact with her father. Hiashi motioned her to go. Hinata got up her head still down.

"Wait," Hiashi said before she left. Someone let out the butterflies again. Hinata waited anxiously for what he was about to say.

"Senju High is the second best so you will be going there but you need to finish the school year at Konoha High," He said rubbing his temples.

"Yes sir," Hinata smiled softly to herself before leaving.

THERE YOU GO review review review. Oh and the sex dream is for all you reviewers begging for more naruhina in this naruhina story lol oh and I was dyeing to write them all heated up to so YAY =/D

Oh by the way Senju is the last name of the first and second hokage lmao. Oh I wonder what I should name the other high school. Anyways

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE I WANT 200 REVIEWS I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL I GET THAT :P REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	12. ¿sabe usted quién es mi padre?

"

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS :3 FINALLY MADE 200 YAY. If anyone wants to go back and reread chapter 1 they are welcome to because I fixed it up a bit and added some changes like I changed the uniforms.

.com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=./u0707985/2010/02/08/revolving-around-ijime/&usg=_FpE6kEONK8sswAzBCuKjaxOsDc=&h=423&w=500&sz=202&hl=en&start=0&zoom=1&tbnid=KC5t7rWqO5_K9M:&tbnh=157&tbnw=181&prev=/images%3Fq%3Djapanesse%2Buniforms%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1280%26bih%3D584%26tbs%3Disch:1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=292&ei=kj2DTOOsIYT78Abm7fVe&oei=kj2DTOOsIYT78Abm7fVe&esq=1&page=1&ndsp=13&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0&tx=64&ty=54

It's the first column forth picture. N yeah without the jacket since its spring. :d

REVIEW REVIEW

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Hinata hurried to first period. Her father made her extremely late. She would have made it if she didn't have to stop by her locker. She walked in and apologized for her tardiness and Asuma-sensei only gave her a warning since she was never late for his class before. This whole week afford a lot of firsts for Hinata including always being late.

Hinata plopped down on her chair. She sighed loudly and ran her fingers through her silky indigo hair. Her head was sweaty; it was a very warm spring day. At the corner of her eye she saw Gaara with his head down. She wondered if he was all right.

Homeroom period arrived and Hinata turned her chair out of her curiosity of why Gaara was sleeping. She noticed Gaara had head phones in his ears and then noticed a CD player under his arm.

'I wonder if he's listening to my CD,' Hinata thought as she chuckled. 'Who has CD players these days?' She couldn't help but gaze at his sleeping face. Gosh he was a cutie. Hinata caught herself staring and quickly turned back around to her desk with crimson cheeks.

2rd period came along and Hinata had to sit through Karin's bragging about being asked to the dance 3 times. Then 4th period came hopping by and she was excused from playing because of her head injury.

Lunchtime was awesome with her usual group of friends. Neji brought up how Sasuke has all of the girls of the school hoping they are asked to go to the dance by him. Tenten added that all the girls in school felt the same way about Neji.

Hinata smiled as Neji rolled his eyes. I bet Neji wants to ask Tenten to the dance. I mean they already reached 2nd base. Hinata noticed Tenten had braids on. It was weird to see her without her usual panda looking buns. She started to remember the day that she wore braids to school and Sasuke tugged on them countless to give the impression that the braids were harnesses.

He would mock her saying. "I'll ride you if you ride me" he said with his usual evil smirk.

Hinata hoped Sasuke would ask Sakura to the dance to make her happy but she also hoped Sakura would see how much of a jerk Sasuke was.

Speaking of Sakura. Sakura barged in at their eating spot and made herself welcome to a seat right next to Hinata. Hinata jumped in shock.

"Hey Hinata!" Sakura planted a smile on Hinata showing her amazingly white teeth. Hinata smiled back. "Hello everyone else." She waved at the rest of the gang. Lee's eyes glinted as if he just saw a shooting star.

"H-hey Sakura w-whats up," Hinata asked curious to why she suddenly popped up.

"Well I just got great news. There's going to be a party at Shikamaru's Dad's cabin tomorrow. I know it's out of nowhere but yeah Ino just announced it and like can you come with me please. I love you Hinata please please." She begged as she hugged Hinata arm tight and shook her around a bit out of excitement.

"I-I d-don't know. Why can't Temari go with you," Hinata blushed. Hinata never went to parties her idea of a party was watching movies with her friends till the crack of dawn and stuffing junk food down her throat. She's never been to a legit party.

"She's going to be hanging out with Shikamaru the whole time. I won't have anyone to be with me. Oh please don't make me resort to hanging with Ino PLEASE PLEASE DON'T DO THAT TO ME." She pleaded with her eyes squeezed shut while shaking her head frantically. Everyone sweat dropped. Everyone except for Lee he was still stalking Sakura with his eyes. Hinata started stuttering. She didn't know what her answer was. She couldn't be seen at a COOL party after all she was a huge LOSER. But then again she would be under Sakura's protection and she is all about trying new things.

"Wait a minute Shikamaru is having a party WOW who knew he of all people would go through the effort," said Sai surprised

"Oh it was Ino's idea she really wanted to go to a party n all. I heard she blackmailed him to use his dad's cabin," Sakura explained suddenly calm but she was still attached to Hinata's arm.

"Oh yeah I know that party. I was invited to go like three times already," Neji suddenly remembered.

"Oh really then you should come too," Sakura said joyfully.

"Nah I'm busy," He said bluntly while leaning back.

"Yeah Sakura didn't you know Neji is "to cool for parties" Tenten quoted with her fingers mocking Neji. Neji gave her A look and Tenten stuck her tongue out at him saying "whatever I don't care you do not scare me"

"Aw then what about you Tenten," Sakura asked nicely.

"Nah I'm busy," she proclaimed. Neji smirked.

"aw that's to ba-,"

"SAKURA WILL YOU YOUTHFULLY BE MY DATE TO THE DANCE!" lee shouted out of nowhere cutting Sakura off. They all jumped then all was silence. Everyone waited for Lee's rejection. Still all was silent.

Lee waited for a reply with a confident face like this :D.

"…..Sure why not Lee I'm asked out by you all the time I think it's about time for me to give you a chance," Sakura said sighing.

Everyone was completely shocked, even Lee himself couldn't believe it. He jumped up and down overwhelmed with happiness.

"How about you Hinata you should give this party a chance and don't you want to see me jump in joy," Sakura puppy dog faced Hinata. Hinata sighed shouldn't couldn't take those bright green eyes sad THERE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE SAD.

"a-all right," Hinata said she didn't stand a chance against her fool proof attack of gushy cuteness.

Sakura got up and started to jump with Lee. Everyone started to laugh.

* * *

6th period oh god I'm the narrator and I still get chills when I write that.

'OH GOD OH GOD I KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN.' Yelled in her head. Kakashi sensei put them in groups again to work on a card game about learning Spanish and guess what Hinata was paired with Naruto. Ironic right not really Kakashi has plans on grouping them in everything so they can work their differences. The only problem was every time she glanced at one part of Naruto she would get a flashback of her dream. Every time there eyes would meet she would have an image of Naruto butt naked in front of her or licking her off or even worse fully going all the way. That caused her face to turn into a volcano eruption which of course makes her look like a total weirdo.

Naruto the card the said "Como Estas". He leaned back coolly in his chair. He wasn't wearing his sweater vest today instead his white collared shirt revealed some of his chest. Hinata drooled and her brain turned to mush. Hinata noticed herself doing this and mentally beat herself up. She looked down trying to hide her blush. 'oh h-hinata pull yourself together. I've never felt like this before at all. So this is what hormones feel like. Oh no oh no."

"umm….hello it's your turn," Naruto said with a raised eyebrow. Hinata jumped. She put down the card that said "bien" and then "y tu" on top of his card. The person who didn't have any cards left wins and your supposed to make a conversation with the cards so having putting two cards at once meant you where winning. Naruto smirked foxy like. Hinata's heart jumped up and down. 'Did he always sparkle like this. Well he used to sparkle like that all the time. But seriously was he always this hot I mean look at that smile. I JUST WANT TO..NO HINATA CALM DOWN.' Hinata tought her brain was fuming and she was shook every time Naruto moved.

Naruto put a card down. Then she did. Then he did. Then Hinata did. A few cards later and Naruto won. He pumped his fist in the air.

"woo hoo I won," Naruto yelled out. He hasn't done that in a while. Hinata kept her head to stop herself from looking at him too much. Naruto noticed this.

"Aw c'mon Hinata-chan don't be a sore loser." Naruto leaned in towards Hinata by putting his elbows on the desk as he rested his chin on his fists. "We all know Spanish isn't your best subject." He picked on her playfully. Everyone laughed. They probably thought he was really picking on her. Hinata glanced up slowly.

_

* * *

Everyone disappeared and it was all white. Hinata suddenly appeared in a light white see through spaghetti strap dress. She breathed heavily for she was extremely anxious. What was making her anxious? Her hands started to feel like as a cool breeze flew between her feminine fingers. Suddenly someone grabbed her roughly from behind and pushed her to a wall. Hinata gasped. She tried to free herself from the grasp but it was no use. Her body was now bruised from the sudden abuse. She was between a wall and what she started to notice was a man because she felt something hard brush against her leg. Hinata's body started to heat up and Hinata squeezed her eyes shut out of fear and nerves. He grabbed her hair and pulled it releasing Hinata's face from the wall. He sucked on her neck, leaving traces of wet and hot saliva. He groped roughly as she screamed out of pleasure and pain. He shoved her head against the wall again as started nipping everywhere he could reach his mouth. Hinata knew this breath from so well. It was Naruto. Hinata moaned to the heavens. She panted continuously as she accepted everything he did. Hinata's hand met Naruto's hair passionately as she started to tug on it with absolute ecstasy. With that Naruto pulled Hinata's round end towards him and slightly lifted her. It was the perfect doggy style. Hinata's face remained on the wall as she cried out when Naruto finally entered her. He crouched over and met her beautiful back and began to leave trails of kisses. She gasped out in pain and enjoyment for he was extremely rough and had no motives of slowing down. Her finger remained shyly in her mouth trying to calm down her loud moans._

* * *

"HELLOOOOO EARTH TO HINATA!," Hinata finally came back to the planet and the first thing she was Naruto's hand waveing in her face. NARUTO. NARUTO'S HAND! Hinata surely was almost going to faint. What was going on with her? Why did sexually lose her mind. It was so bad that the sight of Naruto's hand got her going.

Sasuke won his game against Ino for the fifth time but Ino was losing on purpose.

"Seriously Ino give it up," he said bored and uninterested. His cool nature drove Ino crazy.

"Sasuke your just so smart," Ino squeled sucking up hoping get some Sasuke ass that night. Sasuke sighed and looked at Naruto's direction. Sasuke's eyebrow raised amused to the sight of Hinata red as a fire truck and not making eye contact with Naruto and Naruto himself making a dumb and confused fox look. Sasuke smirked. (Damn Sasuke and his evil non density)

Hinata shook she had to get out of that classroom. She had to stop being nervous. She repeated to herself over and over "don't blush" but it wasn't working. Her head and body weren't connecting like they should. Sasuke got up from his seat to walk over to the situation. Sakura noticed this while playing her game with Kiba and kept an eye on Sasuke. She was like an eagle protecting her egg.

"Yo dobe who's winning," Sasuke said kindly and completely trying stray away any negative accusations from the other classmates. Hinata started squeezing herself shut. She saw sasuke's feet and her spine chilled.

"Well we only did one game," Naruto said oblivious as ever. Sasuke flicked the back of his neck and Naruto immediately got what was going on. That was one of the Hinata signals. "Oh but it seems like Hinata's slow today." He said in a fun loving joking way.

"Wow there must be something very interesting on the floor Hinata because that's all your stareing at." Sasuke joked again while trying to crouch down and meet Hinata's eyes.

Hinata needed to stop she wasn't going to go back to square one. She was going to fight back but the only problem was her body or her lips weren't moving like she wanted them too.

"Hey guys you better not be messing with Hinata," Sakura called over bringing herself into the picture. Sasuke twitched. Sakura was now a serious obstacle.

"Calm your tits Sakura," Sasuke said back with a glare, "Were not even saying anything mean. Were kidding around with her," Sakura narrowed her eyes at suspicion. It wasn't fooling her Hinata's face seemed very troubled at the moment.

She was right Hinata knew what to do in these situations when she was feeling vunerable. GET OUT!

"Kakashi sensei can I go to the bath room," Hinata raised her hand sharply shocking Naruto and Sasuke.

Kakashi waved his hand with his face in his book with a signal that said yes. She got up and dashed out the door. Yup the bathroom was her holy land and place of salvation. She hung herself over the sink and washed her face. It was getting bad. She never heard of this. This is no way hormones its more than that. She had to have some crazy sex dream disease.

Hinata sighed out of desperation. She lifted to her head up to see none other than Uchia Sasuke in the mirror.

Hinata didn't need this, eyebrows angered.

"Oh Hinata I do look forward to our private meetings," Sasuke said chuckling under his breath like a prick.

"Have you gone gay Sasuke? If you haven't noticed this is the girl's bathroom," Hinata said turning "unless you have any plans about changing into a girl you shouldn't be here. She was frustruated why is it that he always showed up whenever she was most vunerable.

"oh Hinata you acted so weird around Naruto a few minutes ago?" He asked all high and mighty. "why is that?"

"no I didn't," Hinata denied.

"Yes you did," Sasuke said slyly raising an eyebrow as he began to move toward her and around her while speaking "You kept getting really red whenever you looked at him and just actually couldn't look at him at all," Sasuke was close to Hinata and whispered in her ear "y'know…Like you used to,"

Hinata jumped and moved away. It wasn't new to Hinata that Sasuke was breaking her "personal space bubble" she was completely used to it. (Isn't that completely wrong.) She didn't know what to say. She knew she was nervous because all he said was true. She couldn't fight back. She felt helpless.

"Y'know I can use that against you," Sasuke said

"I-I don't care," Hinata answered trying to play off her nerves "do whatever y-you w-want"

"I said I was going to make your life a living hell wouldn't I, but I've been giving you a break. I could start again." Sasuke exclaimed. Hinata stared at the wall trying to ignore him. She didn't want to hear his dumb speech she wasn't afraid anymore after this year she was out of this school. She didn't care that Sasuke would do something if he did that would give her the reason to talk to her father about it more and make him change his mind to transferring her out sooner, like the end of the semester.

"But y'know…" Sasuke started.

Hinata continued to ignore him with her arms crossed.

This bothered Sasuke.

"HEY!" Sasuke sharp turned in front of Hinata and placed his hands on either side of the sink Hinata was leaning on. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU, RETARD,"

"W-why why s-should I you don't own me? It's n-not like you're my fudgeing father! ( Hinata wants to stop cursing ^_^) Sasuke's vein popped. She wasn't looking at him but Sasuke could feel her fear she was shaking and her voice tone sounded nervous.

"Listen up I'm giving you another chance. Look what happened to you when you didn't take my offer last time," Sasuke said while rubbing the back of Hinata's head. Her bandage was still there under her hair. " All of this pain can go away Hinata for one condition, and it's not that hard you don't have to suck me off or anything." Hinata rolled her eyes 'Yeah right you actually think I would do that with YOU.'

"All you have to do is go to the dance with me," Sasuke smirked at Hinata Her face only centimeters away from him. Hinata's Heart sank to the bottom of her stomach's deepest sea level.

' Why the heck DOES HE WANT TO GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME. WHO CARE I AM NOT STUPID. THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING.'

"No ," Hinata plainly stated back. Sasuke twitched angrily.

"Do you know how many girls in this school would kill to go to the dance with me?" Sasuke said in Hinata's ear coldly. Hinata shivered.

"I don't care," Hinata said uninterested.

"Well what if it didn't matter if you cared or not," Hinata's eyes went wide in amazement.

'Oh my god I can't believe guy keeps on thinking he has this control over me. Seriously I am done with this foolishness. This guy needs a reality check.

"Listen SASUKE I might be a bit intimidated by you but nothing you do is gonna shut me down," Hinata said bravely as her eyes parted from the wall.

"Pssh," Sasuke chuckled, "I already shut you down. You don't know half of the things I can do to you. Do you know who I am?"

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? WHO MY FATHER IS?" Hinata suddenly shrieked making Sasuke jump. "THAT'S IT SASUKE THIS IS ALL OVER. I TOLD MY FATHER KNOWS EVERYTHING."

Sasuke backed off. Everything what did everything mean. Did she mean what Sasuke did at that party a few months ago too or just the things they've been doing to her?

"Everything?" His heart dropped to his stomach but tried to play it off.

"YUP right from when you sexually harassed me!" She said with her eyes closed painfully and took a chance to run for it at Sasuke's moment of shock. Sasuke sighed but still kept a suspicious thought. Hinata was out of the girl's bathroom.

Sasuke smirked and then started to chuckle while his hand was over his face.

"Well Hinata this makes things extremely more challenging." She said with a evil snarl.

* * *

I know you hate me but I'm sorry I got really caught up in school and stuff. I will start righting more I promise.


	13. Apology and NEW CHAPTER COMING THIS WEEK

Hello all!

I'm so sorry. It's been a few years since I've last updated! I kinda just forgot about this story! I feel really bad though because I've been reading some of the reviews and you guys are really eager for another one so I promise you will see a new chapter by the end of this week! Again I am sooo incredibly sorry! I warn you though I haven't been following naruto's manga lately so it's going to remain very AU!


End file.
